Finding Out
by waterrain
Summary: AU Ivan Braginski is angry and he plans to make the one who wronged his comrade and friend Alfred F Jones pay. However Alfred F Jones refuses to tell Ivan the exact details or about the one who hurt him and he just wishes to forget it even happened.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic is in Ivan's View.**

**Finding Out**

**AU Ivan Braginski is angry and he plans to make the one who wronged his comrade Alfred F Jones pay. However Alfred F Jones refuses to tell Ivan the exact details or about the one who hurt him and he just wishes to forget it even happened.**

**Warning Mentions of Cutting and other stuff.**

**By Waterrain**

My name is Ivan Braginski, da. I enjoy watching people and seeing how twisted their faces can become when showing emotions. However the best reaction is from Alfred F Jones and he is my comrade, da. We have many things in common, but yet not. I comment on his eating habit and he claims I have a big nose. Our friendship is not dull or boring as some others.

I did not realize how sensitive my beloved comrade Alfred F Jones was about my comments and he assumed I believed him to be fat, da. Which is not true for I do not believe or think Alfred is fat. It is just remarkable no matter how much my comrade eats he remains in shape.

The way I found out was rather..I'm not sure what to call it, but it was an eye opener for me and I do not wish to be the cause for it again, da. I saw his tears, blood, and a Swiss Pocket knife he was holding. It had felt as if my heart was being squeezed and I did not enjoy the sight.

I still do not really understand why at the time Alfred would hurt himself and shed tears, but I do think one of the causes were my words towards him. However it was not the main cause and I asked him.

'Ivan, I trusted and loved the wrong person.' He had replied quietly and then added in an even quieter voice. 'I thought he loved me too, but I was wrong. He led me on and on. I was silly and naïve. I caught him cheating on me with another last night and he was drunk…Not to mention he…I just can't say it, Ivan.'

That was the only answer I received on that night and I was determined to find out who wronged my beloved comrade Alfred F Jones.

I saw those blue eyes shedding silent and sorrowful tears, da. I saw blood on those thin, but yet strong wrists and it pained me knowing he cut them. I saw bruises around his neck and bite marks. I questioned him about those marks, but he had looked at me with big blue eyes and begun to cry while muttering 'I can't say, I won't say, and I want to forget'.

I felt rather confused and not sure to do expect to hold him in my arms firmly. He cried and cried not caring it was me who was holding him at the time. I could barely hear his mutters and whispers. He fell asleep in my arms and I did not let him go. Alfred F Jones is my friend and comrade, da. He is not afraid of me and does not tremble in fear of me. I do not like it when others look frightened by my mere presence.

I heard his whimpers, pleading, but couldn't make sense of the words and it was confusing. I do know someone hurt my comrade deeply, da. It makes me feel rather odd and wanting to bash the some who dared to make my friend be so very upset. I'm use to Alfred's smiles, laughter, and his all around cheerfully that at times make me want to make him angry. I'm use to his tense smiles and at times his mocking laughter. I'm not use to Alfred looking so depressed, broken, and those blue eyes were almost completely lifeless.

I had felt my body shake and it was not from fear, da. It was pure rage and the feeling was not normal for me. I'm usually rather calm and collect while smashing someone's face in while smiling cheerfully, da. This time I feel as if I would just simply break bones without even smiling and the damage would be long lasting.

I feel rather protective of my beautiful comrade. I will find out sooner or later about who wronged him. I have a small, but yet heavy metal pipe and it brings justice, da. No one hurts my comrade and gets away with it.

"I will find out who wronged you, da." I had muttered softly and then looked down at my shivering comrade who was still fast asleep having nightmares. I could not sleep for I was feeling too much and sleep would not come to me. Alfred F Jones cut himself last night and It is now morning. I'm still with him laying by his side on his bed holding him gently. I do not feel tired. I do not want my friend and the one whom I deeply care about to hurt himself again.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. He Tries So Hard

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic is in Ivan's View. **

I watched as those blue eyes opened up and noticed there was a little more life in them than last night. He wiggled out of my loose hold and then turned slightly to look at me.

"Hi, Ivan." Alfred muttered to me quietly and he was looking down at the floor. I looked at him and my heart ached for some reason, but maybe it was because he was not smiling or scowling at me in annoyance.

"Comrade. Tell me who hurt you, da." I said slowly and trying to not show my intentions of causing long lasting damage to said person.

"I just can't, Ivan." Alfred said to me and he looked at me with depressed eyes. "I can show you what he did to me."

I nodded silently and I watched calmly as my depressed comrade stripped off his outfit. It was rather difficult to hold back my rage for what had happened to him, but I hoped and wish for once I was wrong. His body was covered with bite marks, bruises, and I struggled to remain calm.

"He hurt me really bad." Alfred told me in a shaky voice and he clenched his fist loosely while trembling. "He called me names and said I would be worthless without him. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but."

I bite my lip hard enough to make it bleed and my comrade's blue eyes were filled up with tears.

"I was stupid and caught off guard when he covered my mouth along with my nose with an odd smelling cloth. I can't say anymore it hurts me too much." Alfred whispered in a broken voice and I reached out for him. He did not back away and I hugged him tightly not caring about his lack of clothing.

"It will not ever happen again my comrade, da." I told him and I rubbed his upper back in a comforting motion. "I will not let anyone do such a thing against your will again. For you are my friend and comrade, da."

"Ivan. I really wanted to die last night, but you know what I'm relieved you stopped me." Alfred managed to say and he smiled faintly at me. "Funny, right? I always thought you were more of a villain with your creepy innocent like smiles, but last night you did a hero like thing."

"Why won't you tell me his name?" I asked softly and I watched as my comrade's eyes went dull. I somewhat regretted asking my question, but yet I want to know the reason as to why he refuses to tell me his name.

"I just want to forget all about it and move on." Alfred told me and he looked away from me while shaking his head. He put back on his outfit and then added quietly. "Plus I don't you to get into trouble."

I smiled innocently at him and then tilted my head slightly.

"I won't get into trouble, da." I commented smoothly and my comrade sighed heavily to himself while looking at me with flat eyes. "I will not even be caught."

"I know, but still Ivan some things are best forgotten." Alfred stated calmly and he looked at me with slightly depressed blue eyes. "I know he won't do such a thing to anyone else and he deeply regrets it, but it still doesn't make it right. I will not ever trust him or the one who he cheated on me with again, but I honestly can't bring myself to hate them. However things will never be the same again."

I looked at him and watched as he harshly wiped away his tears. It was painfully seeing my beloved comrade struggling to smile and trying so hard to act as if he was not raped last night by someone whom he had trusted.

"You do not have to try so hard." I told him firmly and he just smiled faintly at me.

"I have got to Ivan." Alfred said to me quietly and he shook his head lightly at me. "At least today is Saturday."

I heard a soft knock and then a quiet opening of the door. I blinked for it was Alfred's younger twin brother Matthew and he was smiling brightly for once.

"Francis says he wants to come over and I do not have to go over to his home." Alfred's younger twin commented cheerfully, but yet his voice was low and I noticed Alfred was looking down to the floor with sad blue eyes looking rather conflicted.

"Ivan, Please go. I have something to tell my brother. I'll see you later." Alfred whispered quietly and I did as he told me. I walked out and instead of leaving to go back home. I was outside and looking up at the window which was not covered up by curtains.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Something Is Wrong

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Matthew's View. **

I watched as Ivan left the room and I turned to look at my brother with questioning eyes. I have a feeling something is wrong and Alfred looked at me with eyes full of tears.

"Alfred, What is wrong?" I asked in a low voice and my blood was running cold in fear for Alfred seems to be quite upset.

"Mattie. I have to tell you something." Alfred whispered to me in a depressed voice and I knew my brother is being serious. I nodded silently and watched as he struggled to find the words.

"It is difficult to say and I don't want to burden you with it." He muttered to me and my brother was struggling to look at me.

"Tell me now." I said firmly and Alfred looked away from me, but I gripped his chin loosely and looked at him. "Please I want to help you."

"I-I-I was r-r-r-ra-ra-rap-rape-" Alfred stuttered and tears were falling down his pale cheeks. I felt my own face pale in horror and couldn't believe such a terrible thing could ever happen to Alfred yet I could tell he was telling the honest to goodness truth. It must have been someone he trusted for friends and family are his weakness. I want to find out who would dared to take my brother against his will.

"Who?" I managed to ask and Alfred was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I don't them to be hurt. I'm a hero. It's my fault for being weak and stupid." Alfred muttered softly and I frowned heavily to myself, but then hugged my brother tightly against my body.

"It is not your fault. Please tell me." I whispered quietly and Alfred looked at me with depressed eyes.

"I don't want your and Francis relationship to be ruined because he was drunk-" My brother started to say, but I cut him off.

"Tell me what the hell Francis did to you." I managed to say and I felt angry not at my brother, but at Francis.

"Francis cheated on you with Arthur and I caught them. They were drunk-" Alfred said in a low voice and tears fell down my cheeks.

"Please don't tell me they both took you." I whispered softly and Alfred tried to blink away his tears, but failed.

"I tried so hard to fight, but it was too late and I was really shocked. They used chloroform on me and It's all my fault." Alfred said to me in a broken voice and I felt as if my vision turned red for a moment because those two completely violated Alfred's trusts. Francis cheated on me and he helped in raping my brother. Like hell I'll ever forgive them and my brother can be too nice at times.

"Alfred, I'm going to dump Francis sorry ass and I'll kick his damn ass." I stated coldly and held my brother closer to me. Alfred needs me and I will not let anyone else take advantage of his trust.

"He cheated on me and dared to do such a thing to you. Like hell I'll forgive him or Arthur. No reason to do something like that to you. Alfred it is not your fault." I said quietly to Alfred and he was shaking slightly. "I mean it. Them being drunk is no excuse for what they did to you."

"I was handcuffed to the bed and Mattie why did they.." Alfred started to say, but then he broke off and shook his head. "After I was release…I went straight home and scrubbed myself until I was raw. I still felt dirty and Ivan saved me from finishing what I had started with the Swiss Knife."

I felt my eyes widen and then pulled away from my trembling brother for a moment. I pulled back his sleeve and noticed on his wrists there were deep cuts. Tears poured from my eyes and then looked at my shaking brother who looked at me with eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Alfred." I whispered quietly and then hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you call me."

"I didn't want to live in a world where I couldn't trust Arthur because he was my most trusted best friend and stuff, but everything sort of changed when we started dating. I find it was rather silly on my part now and Mattie." Alfred muttered softly and he added quietly. "Last night Ivan saved me from making the biggest mistake and he was a complete hero. Who would have thought?"

I led my brother to his bed and kissed the top of his blonde hair. I hugged him close and to think if Ivan had not come here my brother more than likely would not be here now. Maybe next time I see him I'll thank him for saving Alfred.

"Alfred, I will always be here for you. Francis and Arthur can both go to hell. You forgive them, but you know what I sure as hell will not ever forgive them." I said in a low voice and mentally thought to myself 'I could of lost you last night and never would have known why.'

"Mattie, I thought you loved Francis." Alfred muttered and he had his chin on my shoulder. I sighed heavily and then shook my head.

"Family means more to me than a boyfriend." I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I do not blame you and it is not your fault. Personally, I want to kick Francis and Arthur's asses."

I heard Alfred's cell phone music 'God Save The Queen' and I knew exactly who was calling that damn lousy jackass dares to call my brother whom he…I tried to calm myself down and then I gently pulled myself away from Alfred.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. A Phone Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Matthew's View. **

I heard Alfred's cell phone music 'God Save The Queen' and I knew exactly who was calling that damn lousy jackass dares to call my brother whom he…I tried to calm myself down and then I gently pulled myself away from Alfred.

I flipped open Alfred's cell phone and then I looked at my brother's pale face. I set my face and knew I must remain calm for him.

"Hello, Arthur." I said coldly and I walked causlly to Alfred's bed sitting by him. One arm around his shoulder and he is the only one keeping me calm.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked and I frowned to myself.

"No It is Matthew." I told him calmly and then shook my head lightly.

"Oh. Can you put Alfred on the phone?" Arthur asked me calmly and I bite my lip.

"Hell no. You sick son of a bitch." I said in a low and cold as ice tone. "You and Francis took my brother against his will."

"I was hoping it was just a nightmare and last night I was drunk. I didn't mean to-" Arthur said in a shaky voice and I forced myself to remain calm.

"I don't give a damn. My brother tried to kill himself last night because of you and fucking Francis." I stated calmly and coldly to him.

"I-I-" Arthur tried to talk, but he was not able to say anything other than I.

"It is only because of Ivan my brother is still alive." I told him and my anger was starting to boil over.

"I didn't mean to-" Arthur said to him and I broke him off.

"Go to hell, Arthur. You and Francis are dead to me." I commented coldly and in a low voice. "If you even so much as touch my brother and I mean in any way. I will make your life a living hell."

",But It is alright since Alfred is a male. He can't become pregnant." Francis said smoothly and I clenched my fist in anger at his words. "So no harm, right?"

"You know what Francis say that to my face. I dare you. We are over." I replied in a deadly whisper and my brother clung to me while tears were falling down his pale cheeks. "Rape is rape regardless and it sure as hell is wrong. I misjudged you Francis."

I could hear a fist punching someone along with a sound of a kick, a shrill cry of 'Why are you mad at me' and then it was quiet for a moment.

"I did not mean to take Alfred against his will. I regret getting drunk with Francis and I'm sorry about what I did to Alfred while I was-" Arthur started to say, but then I cut him off.

"I don't care Arthur. It happened and my brother trusted you completely, but you screwed up big time and no amount of Sorry's will fucking cut it. Plus you and Francis are not of age. There is a damn reason for age limits." I snapped coldly and Alfred looked at me with wide blue eyes. I sighed to myself and then hit end on the call. I hugged him tightly and close to me.

"I'm doing this for you, brother." I whispered quietly amd then asked softly. "What would you have done if it had been me?"

I noticed that Alfred's face went blank and his eyes went dark.

"If it had been you that they had…. I would make them pay dearly for touching my little brother." Alfred stated in a low and deadly voice. His eyes were cold and dark. "I would never ever forgive them and I would have Ivan help me in punishing them. A gun and a pipe working together."

I kissed my brother on the left cheek and then pinched his right cheek. Alfred blinked and his face went back to normal.

"I was thinking about if you want to have your classes switched." I said calmly and noticed that Alfred stared at me with wonder in his eyes. "Since those bastards have a lot of your classes."

"Hmm, I'm not going to run from them. Plus you forget Ivan is in every single one of my classes." Alfred told me quietly and then he smiled faintly at me. "I don't think they will be silly enough to talk with me with him by my side. They more than likely think Ivan knows amd it makes them wonder when he will strike."

"Alfred." I whispered softly and Alfred blinked for a moment.

"Yet I can't bring myself to hate Arthur and Francis, but if it had been you they had r-r-raped.." Alfred said to me and he looked at me with calm eyes. "I would be able to completely and utterly hate them with all my heart. I don't want anything like this happening to you, Mattie. I understand why you hate them and can't forgive them."

"Oh, Alfred." I muttered to myself and then hugged him tightly. "You forgive too easily and It is not your fault at all for what they did to you. Being drunk and stupid is no excuse for them."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. No One Will Want You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View.**

I woke up this morning with Francis in my bed and beside me. I felt like crying for I cheated on Alfred with this French Frog and the fact I had sex with said frog. Francis enjoys making me upset and I'm upset with myself for going along with his stupid idea's such as getting drunk. I knew it was a bad and stupid idea, but that bastard knows my weakness and my buttons too well. I honestly do not understand why Matthew even agreed to go out with Francis, but I do not think those two ever had sex.

"I really do hate you, Francis." I muttered to myself and then shook my head. Memories started flooding my mind and my heart raced for no I can't believe I would do such a thing to Alfred.

My face turned pale in horror and tears started to run down my cheeks. I couldn't say a word and my body was trembling in fear. I prayed it was just a nightmare, but more than likely it is true. I-I r-r-aped Alfred and so did Francis. Does Francis remember? How much did I bloody have to drink? I lost track and the drink tasted a bit odd.

"Hello, Beautiful." Francis purred lewdly into my right ear and he was on top of me. I'm naked and I feel as if my world is crashing around me. "You were wonderful and so was Alfred."

"You son of a bitch." I managed to say and his hands were holding my wrists tightly above my head.

"You had Alfred against his will and so did I." Francis said to me and he was smirking. "Of course I was just happy with having you and I'm grateful for those drugs."

"You drugged my damn drink." I said slowly and my eyes were wide in shock. I never thought for one second Francis would ever do such a thing.

"I had to my dear Arthur. I never did such a thing before due to wanting to gain your trust and I decided last night was the prefect time to drug your drinks." Francis told me smoothly and I shivered slightly. "You would have never agreed to sex much less to me. I'm quite glad to have been inside of you countless times and every moment of it was amazing."

"Alfred will not forgive you and no one else will ever want you." Francis muttered to me and he kissed my cheek tenderly. I shook with anger and fear. "I have always wanted you, but Alfred has always been in the way."

"Go to hell, frog." I whispered and I was still in shock at Francis actions.

"Alfred was your only friend and he became your first boyfriend." Francis commented lightly and he stared at me with longing in his eyes.

"Shut Up." I said coldly and my body was shaking.

"I have you to myself and no one will ever listen to you, Arthur." Francis stated calmly and then tilted his head towards me.

"I hate you." I whispered harshly and felt a little afraid. I do not like this feeling and I want Francis to go away from me.

"You and I raped your beloved Alfred." Francis said to me and that sick frog was smiling. I felt sick and wanted to curl up in a ball, but I just can't.

"Shut the hell up." I snapped at him and tried my best to ignore him, but it never does work.

"No one will believe I drugged you. After all I'm just silly and touchy little Francis." He whispered softly and I bite my lip to keep from crying. "You can call him up and ask about what you did to him last night. I remember everything and those pretty moans you made as I made love to you. I'm happy I used those drugs, but at the start of it you screamed in a slurred voice to me 'No' and 'Go away'. Thankfully those drugs kicked in completely."

I kicked him and then yanked my wrists from his grasps. I glared at him and he just smiled smugly at me.

"I whispered words in your ears and listened as you called Alfred worthless." Francis said to me and I looked away from him. "I helped you hurt him. I covered his mouth and handcuffed him to the bed. We both had him."

I felt tears pouring out from my green eyes and Francis just smiled as he wiped away my tears. I shook my head and backed away from him. I do not want to believe last night happened and yet in my heart knew it was true. Francis drugged me and I didn't want it, but….He didn't care and after I don't know how long. Alfred showed up and…

"I bloody hate you." I managed to say and I had my arms wrapped around myself.

"I know Arthur, but I'll be the only one who will ever want you now." Francis told me and I wanted to punch him, but I couldn't find the strength and still in horror of what I have done. My memory was returning even more and I shook my head praying it was all a nightmare. "You are stuck with me."

I shook my head and then managed to pull out my cell phone from a pair of jeans on the floor. I hit the speed dial number two and hoped this is just one big nightmare. Francis smiled at me and I ignored him. I know Alfred will not forgive me and I blame myself for trusting Francis, but I have no way out. I should have never trusted him and I should of never gotten drunk. It is all my fault and I hate myself for it. If only I had said 'No' to the drinking contest…

" Alfred?" I asked calmly despite feeling anything, but calm and Francis smiled brightly at me. I had goose bumps on my arms and my blood ran cold.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. I Deserve To

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

I felt numb after Alfred's younger twin ended the call and Francis looked so smug. It made me feel sick and I glared at him. It is my fault that Alfred almost killed himself and I bite my lip harshly to fight back the tears.

"I'm leaving." I stated flatly and I quickly dressed myself. I noticed Francis was just smiling and I wanted to beat him up, but he would enjoy it too much. I ignored him and walked out of the door. Pretending not to hear him saying 'You'll be back Arthur'. I shook my head and made my way home.

"Damn, Frog." I muttered bitterly to myself and it is true I have no one. No family and I live by myself. No one is really my friend and I can't blame them for I tend to push or rather shove others away.

"I don't deserve to have friends." I said quietly and then smiled bitterly for Francis thinks I would ever be his friend again. I shook my head and tears fell quietly. "I would rather not have any friends and no one would get hurt."

Alfred F Jones was my best and only best friend. He was always there for me and he was like a hero to me, but I never told him to his face. I love him so much and I'm not really good at showing my feelings.

"I messed up big time." I muttered softly and knew I would never see Alfred smiling my way ever again. My heart was in pain, but I know he is feeling worse. It is not like I trusted Francis completely and I shouldn't be feeling so betrayed by his drugging of my drinks. I knew Francis longer than I knew Alfred and I sighed heavily to myself.

Francis changed in the last few years and I do not know the reason for it. Hell him and I use to get along a lot better when we were kids, but then we sort of grew apart and I met Alfred F Jones. Francis sort of drifted away too and he became more touchy feely around others.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my outfit. I smiled bitterly to myself and looked at Francis work on my body. Countless bruises, cuts, bite marks, and I shuddered to myself at remembering his hands on my body touching every single part of me. I'm not one who enjoys or likes touching others or having others touch me, but I allowed Alfred to hug me and kiss me on the cheek. No longer will I be given a hug or a kiss on the cheek. I never asked more from Alfred and I sure as hell was not ready for sex, but yet Francis…I don't want to recall it…

Why the hell did Francis have to drug all of my drinks? Is he pissed off of how I became closer to Alfred than him? Was it because Francis felt as if I had left him behind or something? Regardless it is my fault.

"I deserve to suffer for it was because of me Alfred was…." I whispered in a broken voice and then fell onto my knees. I curled up into a tiny ball and begun crying. The loss of my best friend and first boyfriend Alfred F Jones, loss of my virginity to my ex friend and childhood friend Francis, and the feeling of being all alone in the world. All in one night.

I took a long and hot shower scrubbing myself until I was bleeding. I dried off and dressed myself with my normal outfit. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I felt numb and just fell onto my bed. I do not feel like eating and I sure as hell do not feel like smiling, but it is not as if I smile daily. Hell no one will even notice anything is wrong with me and I have no one to worry about me.

I gripped my upper arms and squeezed them roughly making faint red marks. I smiled bitterly and it hurt, but it was not enough and it never will be enough. Quietly I pulled out a butter knife and begun to slowly run it across my upper thighs. I made sure it did not hit my veins or go too deep. It would be pretty damn obvious if I cut my wrists and the main reason why I decided to go for my thighs. Besides in gym class I always change in the stalls and the shorts I wear are not short.

"I deserve to be hurt." I muttered to myself and my green eyes were dull in depression. Alfred F Jones the one I love the most and wanted to protect the most…I failed him completely and utterly. Francis the one who I had trusted betrayed me in such a terrible way it is painful and it breaks my heart.

I have no one else in my house and it is quite lonely, but then again with no one here I do not have to worry about hiding my emotions. I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me. I do not feel like I could ever eat again and my heart feels completely shattered into a million pieces.

Why did Francis do this to me? Why did he involve Alfred? Was it something I did wrong? I'm not good with dealing with people and I don't like bothering others with my problems. Bloody hell I'm thankful today is Saturday, but how can I face Alfred or anyone at school.

"I'll switch my classes." I whispered softly and then bite my lip. "I hope I can switch them. I don't want to make Alfred feel afraid to go to school and his grades are barely passable. I can simply stay away from him and not ever bother him again."

I also do not want to see Francis and my body trembled. I don't think I could face him or anyone. I wouldn't mind it if Ivan and Matthew beat me to a bloody pulp. I don't care about much and I care less about my life. What the hell am I living for anyway? Who would care if I even died?

I slapped myself across the face and then shook my head. If I'm dead then how can I ever make things right again. The answer is I can't and I'm doubtful if things would ever be right again. There is no way I'm ever telling anyone about what Francis did to me and I would rather forget about what he did to me before Alfred showed up. I somewhat remember the betrayed and hurt look in those beautiful blue eyes. It was still a bit fuzzy and I can't remember clearly.

"Alfred more than likely thought I would willingly cheat on him." I said in a low voice, my heart was hurting, and my eyes were burning. "I would rather Alfred hate me and curse me. Than for him to know I was raped over and over again for goodness who knows how long by my own childhood friend Francis who drugged me. Alfred might blame himself for not saving me and I don't want him blaming himself. I want him to blame me."

I blinked my eyes and then got off the bed. I have to get out of this empty house of mine and walk around for a little while otherwise I might do something rather dumb. I have no one to turn to for help and I shook my head. I deserve to be alone and Francis is an idiot if he thinks I would ever go to him just because I have no one.

"I can handle being alone." I muttered quietly to myself and I covered my normal outfit with a long black coat. "If only Alfred had not shown up. I would have been the only one…"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. In The Park

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

I couldn't hear anything, but it appears my comrade and Matthew are both crying. I believe Alfred has told his brother and I'm not shocked by this information for my comrade values his brother above everyone else, da. Although he does not tell anyone at all, but I can tell by his actions and I somewhat know the feeling.

However my older sister is almost always working and working, but yet she cares and I wear the scarf she gave me. My younger sister stalks me to the point of where it is rather unnerving, da. I do love my sisters for they are family and although they can be quite…I'm not sure how to describe them. I wandered around the park area and remembered when my sisters use to not be so odd, but then again they always were a little bit odd.

"I might as well just wait for my comrade, da." I muttered to myself and begun to walk home while sighing to myself. However I caught sight of Arthur Kirkland in a long black coat and I tilted my head slightly. Was he here to see Alfred? Was he the one who hurt my comrade? What is he doing in the park?

"I bloody hate my life." Arthur said out loud and he appeared to be staring at the lake. I heard a rustling stand and a figure tackled Arthur to the ground.

"You really should not hate your life." Francis stated cheerfully and I leaned against the tree listening.

"Go to hell, bastard." Arthur snapped angrily and his arms were crossed. I noticed he was trembling not in anger and looking a bit pale. "Don't touch me."

"I really do want to touch you again, Arthur. You are pretty and shy." Francis purred and he was still on Arthur. I bite my lip and found myself wanting to help out Alfred's best friend, but I might find out some information.

"I-I-I-" Arthur stuttered and I blinked for I have not ever heard Arthur stutter in such a frightened way, but then I watched as he kicked Francis off of his body and his arms were wrapped around himself in a rather protective way. Francis was smiling and looking amused. I was confused, da. None of this is making any sense and does any of this have anything to deal with Alfred?

"I don't give a damn. I don't want to bloody live, but guess what I'm going to bleeding live even though. You ra-" Arthur started to say, but then he went pale and his lips were moving motionlessly to himself. I watched as Arthur ran and I noticed Francis just stood there with a depressed look on his face, da.

I wondered what Arthur was going to say, but it looks like I will not find out anything useful. I sighed heavily and then went on my way home.

I do wonder why Arthur did not want to live and also why Francis looked rather odd, da. It was confusing and I just hope Alfred is not going to try to take his own life again.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Maybe I'm Just Over Thinking

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

My brother left me and I feel a little numb, but no longer wanting to die. I bite my lip and then sighed heavily to myself. I was under my covers and my head resting comfortably on the pillow. My mind was a little bit more clear and I forced myself to remember how it had begun.

I went to Francis home and I'm drawing a blank as to the reason. I walked inside and found Arthur under Francis moaning loudly. My heart broke at the sight of Francis having sex with Arthur and the fact Arthur cheated on me. Now that I think about it..

"It is a bit odd." I muttered to myself and then shook my head. "I thought Arthur doesn't like being touched or touching others. No, no it can't be…."

Arthur's green eyes were glazed over and he was without an ounce of control. Almost as if he was… No Francis would not ever do that to Arthur and those two are childhood friends. Arthur must have been simply drunk and Francis wouldn't slip Arthur anything, right? Plus Arthur is smart and he would have noticed if Francis did anything of that sort. After all Arthur really does not trust anyone and he use to lecture me about accepting opened cans of Cola from others. He use to tell me 'You should not accept anything that is opened' and I figure Arthur would not let Francis or anyone mess with his drink.

"Arthur was just drunk and Francis was also drunk." I said quietly and I shook away the thought of Arthur being raped. He was cheating on me with Francis and that is all there is to it. I recall Francis using the cloth on me and also waking up handcuffed to the bed. I wonder who handcuffed me? Was it Arthur or Francis? Maybe both of them?

I can't find it in me to hate them for what they did to me and besides it is not as if I change the past or anything at all. I closed my eyes and then shook my head. It is silly of me to think Arthur would be taken against his will and I think I would notice if he needed my help after all I'm a hero. I gave Ivan a quick call and told him I'm staying home for the weekend.

"I'm just over thinking things." I said softly and then I managed to fall asleep, but it was a troubled one and there was several questions going through my head.

I kept on hearing something that Arthur had once said to me the day we became a couple 'Alfred, I swear to you. I would not ever willingly cheat on you.' Tears fell as I slept and not once did I open my eyes. Arthur must of lied to me and he must have been willing to cheat on me with Francis. The other option was too awful and I don't think it would happen to Arthur because he is smart, but also due to the fact he is all about pushing others away violently and not willing to let others hug him. I was special and he let me hug him regardless.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Just Stay Away From My Brother And Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Matthew View. **

I left my brother and I was in search of Francis. My face was blank and I had a feeling he was more than likely in the park. I noticed Arthur was running and maybe it was because he saw me, but I doubt it. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Hi, Matthew." Francis commented in a depressed voice and I glared at him. "No need to be hateful. Arthur hates me and-"

"I do not give a damn." I told him bluntly and my arms were crossed in annoyance. Arthur betrayed my brother and cheated on him not to mention…

"I do regret involving your brother." Francis suddenly said to me and I was shocked for a moment, but then my face became like stone.

"What?" I asked slowly and my eyes looked at him sharply.

"It should of stayed between my beloved Arthur and I." Francis commented lightly and then added. "I was just using you."

"You son of a bitch." I snapped angrily and my fists were clenched.

"Arthur didn't care and everything is in vain. If only your brother had stayed home last night. Oh why did Alfred have to show up?" Francis stated flatly and his arms were crossed. "Arthur is not one to talk and he honestly does not have anyone. Alfred has many people to depend on and he really did not understand Arthur."

"What are you saying." I said coldly and I watched as Francis grinned at me while waving his arms in a childish manner.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Francis told me and he sighed heavily. I gritted my teeth and then punched him across the face.

"Never mind. It is not like I care about Arthur." I stated flatly and I noticed Francis was smiling, but then heard him quietly whispering 'No one really cares about Arthur'. I mentally shivered and felt goose bumps on my arms, but I glared at him and then kicked him to the ground.

"Just leave Alfred alone and stay away from me." I told him firmly and Francis chuckled. I was tempted to kick him again, but I think he enjoys being hurt.

"No need to worry. I do not care about you or your brother." Francis said to me and I walked away because I do not want to leave my brother alone for too long.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	10. Looking At The Lake

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Francis View. **

I looked at the lake and sighed deeply to myself. Arthur hates me and I doubt he will come back running to me, but I'm hopeful and I can wait. He has no one else and finally he can only have me to depend on instead of solely on Alfred F Jones. I really do love and care about Arthur in my own twisted way.

To be honest I do not like Alfred and only reason why I even used him last night was to make Arthur break completely when morning time came around, but it did not turn out the way I had wanted. I regret doing such a thing to Alfred and the only reason why is he makes things so very complicated.

I know Arthur would not ever tell anyone about what I did to him and would keep it silent. Alfred of course told Matthew and now that I think about it some people at school could maybe piece things together since Alfred is not really good at hiding things.

"At least Arthur will not be able to face Alfred and their relationship is over." I said to myself and then smiled faintly. "Good thing Alfred thinks Arthur cheated on him with me and doesn't know what really happened before he got there."

I provoked Arthur into drinking alcohol last night, but of course I only had water and lied to him saying 'It is Vodka'. After a while I decided to drug his cups of alcohol over a period of time and watched as those green eyes slowly became glazed over almost completely. I went into action and quickly stripped myself, but also stripped him and he looked at me with wide eyes full of fear.

I pushed him onto the couch and then entered inside of him roughly without preparing Arthur in any way. I heard his loud screams of 'No', 'Stop', 'Let go of me', and 'Get out of me'. Luckily the drugs kicked in completely and to be honest I forgot what I even gave him.

Arthur could only moan and it was wonderful. I was making love to him for a long time along with playing with Arthur before Alfred even showed up and of course I made sure to keep Arthur drugged up. I took photos of my pretty Arthur and dressed him up in several kinky outfits.

I can still remember the feel of Arthur's body and how I touched every inch of that lovely body. Roughly kissing, touching, suckling, biting, and so on to his body. Bruises almost covered his entire body and I sighed heavily for I did not mean to be so cruel to Arthur, but I wanted him to know he is mine and no one else's. I did a lot more to Arthur than to Alfred.

Ironically enough I was more gentle to Alfred and thoroughly prepared him before entering. Yet to Arthur whom I care about I took him without mercy and made him bleed along with making him scream in pain.

I had Arthur for six whole hours and it gave me plenty of time to do all sorts of things to him. I forced Arthur to say some awful things to Alfred and made him help me take Alfred, but of course Arthur had no idea what the heck he was even doing and blindly followed me with such a glazed expression.

We had Alfred for an hour and I personally did not like it even though I started it along with forcing Arthur to do it, but it was the one major way to hurt Arthur completely and thoroughly destroy his chances with Alfred.

"Alfred is silly for thinking Arthur would ever cheat on him of all people." I muttered bitterly to myself and I chuckled dryly. "As if Arthur would ever willingly have sex with me. He must not know Arthur that well at all. Arthur is all about waiting and waiting not the type to rush head first into things."

I could see Arthur was deeply love in with Alfred and it had made my blood boil. I have always loved Arthur and he was blind to it. It hurt like hell seeing him so happy with Alfred and all I could think was 'I wish it was me making Arthur look so happy'.

Ever since Arthur laid eyes on Alfred he changed and every day we drifted farther apart. I felt betrayed and left behind for Arthur had always been my best friend, but then he had Alfred and I seemed to be just a mere memory. Of course I have other friends besides Arthur, but it was not the same.

"At least I was able to completely have you my beautiful Arthur even if it was only for six hours, but it is better than none." I said quietly to myself and silently cursing Alfred for ruining everything. "If he had not shown up. You would have given yourself up completely for his sake and I could have had you forever."

I know you will deny yourself everything due to feeling guilty about hurting your beloved Alfred, but it will only make it easier to take you and keep you. Arthur, You are silly enough to blame yourself. After all if it wasn't for me…You would still be with Alfred. You would still be a virgin. Alfred would still be a virgin too. Oh, Arthur I video taped what I did to you and have several photo's. I did not bother video tapping Alfred or to take a single photo of him because you matter more to me. He just happened to be there and I knew it would hurt you deeply.

"Honestly, It is for the best." I told myself and I clenched my fist for a few weeks ago. I had discovered Arthur was looking up Sweden and marriage. I also noticed he was looking at engagement rings along with the wedding ones and I knew I had to do something drastic to change things around.

For Arthur was going to do such a silly thing...such as thinking about asking Alfred to marry him for I know because I caught him several times talking in front of the mirror and his cheeks turned a bright red. I knew it would take him a long time to gather up the courage to ask Alfred that question, but I didn't want to take any chances. I took drastic measures and to be honest I didn't count on Alfred getting involved, but at least now Arthur will not even so much as look at Alfred and he will come running to me.

"You'll ruin yourself Arthur and I'll be there to catch you." I muttered softly and then smiled for it is true Arthur will not take care of himself. I started to walk home and I plan to reread my diary of the events during the six hours I had Arthur. I was not really interested to reread the parts of when Alfred showed up and when I had him for an hour.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	11. Wanted To Keep You To Myself

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel and I do enjoy reading reviews. This chapter is in Francis View. **

I looked on the cover of my diary and it made me smile. On the cover was a photo I had took of Arthur when he was tied to the bed spread eagle and gag. He looked beautiful no matter what I did to him and his green eyes throughout were wide in horror. His body had trembled so marvelously and his control was completely ripped away from him. He couldn't stop himself from moaning or to keep those tears from falling down. Arthur to me is a lovely masterpiece and I do love paintings.

"Oh, Arthur. You drive me crazy. It is even worse since I had you and I'm left wanting more." I muttered quietly to myself and then flipped open my diary to the first page.

_Summary of Last Night, I had Arthur Kirkland and it was for a grand total of six hours, but to be honest it was for longer and I'm not including that one hour with Alfred F Jones. I'm also not counting when I had Arthur while he was sleeping and it was enjoyable although he was not awake to feel it._

_Arthur really can't handle his alcohol and when I mixed some drugs into his drinks. He didn't stand a chance and I was rather sneaky. I did not have a drop of alcohol and I lied to him saying 'I'm drinking Vodka', but I was really just drinking water._

_It took a little time, but soon Arthur was rather helpless and confused not to mention not able to think at all. I stripped off my outfit and then quickly worked on his clothing stripping him. I notice his eyes were wide and he tried to speak, but it was not working._

_I shoved him onto the couch and then quickly entered him without preparing him at all. I heard him screaming in pain, but after a while the drugs robbed him of being able to scream and he could only moan at my touches. I suckled, kissed, bite, gripped him tightly making bruises, and did small cuts on him._

_I forced my length countless times into his mouth and nearly made him choke for I quickly moved around inside of his hot mouth. Tears were running down his cheeks and he looked beautiful, but then again Arthur tends to always look like that even when with a cold. I forced myself inside of his tight hole and came several times inside of him. _

_I used several different sex toys and other such items. I forced him into several kinky and not so kinky outfits I had inside of my closest. It was wonderful and I didn't want to stop touching Arthur. His green eyes at all times were frightened and full of tears, but he had no control as those tears fell silently. He could only moan and whimper. It felt amazing and Arthur was so very responsive to me._

_I did every sex position to him that I could think of and then some of course. I touched every part of body and every inch. Not leaving anything behind and it was rather fun. I have a feeling Arthur will not remember everything and he will try to block it out, but fail. _

_I was taking photo after photo with Arthur in several poses and different outfits, but of course I stripped those off and claimed him every single time. I was recording everything and my camera was hidden from sight. Of course I shut it off when Alfred F Jones showed up._

_It was rather dull at least to me and I merely covered his mouth was a cloth with some chloroform on it. Arthur just watched with unfocused and dazed eyes. Alfred was rather difficult to carry and it was a complete pain. It took me thirty minutes to carry him by myself and then it was just a simple matter of handcuffing him to the bed._

_I'm thankful Arthur Kirkland is light and easy to carry unlike Alfred. My back hurts and Arthur is just looking with blank eyes. I walked over to him and whispered several awful things for him to tell Alfred. Luckily Alfred woke up and Arthur repeated the words just like a puppet. I forced Arthur to take Alfred and then I also joined in. After thirty minutes I released Alfred and watched as ran away. Arthur looked at me with innocent and wide green eyes. It made me smile for Arthur has no idea as to what I made him do and I caught him in my arms when he fainted._

_I picked him up with ease in my arms and carried him off to my bedroom. I picked up his original outfit and smiled to myself. Oh, Arthur is going to hate and blame himself in the morning. I turned on the camera and then begun to touch him thoroughly as he slept. I watched as he curled up in a ball, I heard his whimpers, and saw tears felling down his pale cheeks._

_I smiled and ignored the fact Arthur Kirkland never ever wanted this at all. He did not want to sex until after marriage and He certainly did not want to hurt Alfred F Jones so deeply. I ignored the face Arthur wanted to pop the question to Alfred, but too afraid to be rejected and he didn't want to be hurt._

I closed my diary and smiled smugly for Arthur would never ever want to be in a relationship again. He will be frightened, afraid, and feel sick at the thought of something as simple as a hug. I did what I set out to do and no one will take Arthur away from me. Alfred F Jones will not want or be able to save my beautiful Arthur from himself.

"I do not think Arthur remembers everything and he more than likely has blocked it out of his mind." I said calmly and then smiled to myself. "I wonder if Arthur will break down. I doubt him of all people would kill himself."

After all his own mother was taken against her will when Arthur was only six years old and then killed herself a month later. He was the one that found the body and his father came home. Nothing was the same since then and Arthur Kirkland did not ever want another hug again. I had tried to hug him, but I was shoved away and he looked at me with depressed eyes.

I can still remember his words 'I don't want to be hugged ever again by anyone' and he did not let anyone hug him. In fact it took me a few years for him to accept my hug and it was on his ninth birthday. His father died of overdose on drugs and once again Arthur found the body. It crushed him deeply just as much as his mother's suicide and I can remember his tears as he clung to me looking up at me with helpless tear filled brilliant green eyes. He couldn't speak and could only cry on my shoulder.

I realize then that I love Arthur Kirkland and he is the most beautiful person. I wanted to be the one to cheer him up and to be the one who made him smile.

I know a lot about him. Arthur Kirkland was born and raised in England until he was five years old. On his fifth birthday he moved to France with his mother and father. I met Arthur and we became fast friends. He use to smile so brightly and his eyes were always cheerful, but then it all went away when he turned six years old and his mother killed herself. He saw with his own eyes the sight of his mother being dead and her wrists being cut deeply. Those green eyes were depressed and his lips smiled less often.

His father had distanced himself from Arthur and he kept on leaving Arthur by himself. Alone in the big and empty house. At the age of nine his father died of a drug overdose and he once again saw the body. He clung to me and tears fell down those pale cheeks.

Arthur Kirkland had no family who wanted to keep him, but luckily my mother liked Arthur and decided to take him in. When Arthur and I were eleven that was when my mother decided that we should move to The United States Of America. I was annoyed because I do not like talking in English, but I went with it and had hoped Arthur might become more cheerful.

However everything went wrong and my Arthur met that loud mouth yet oddly charming Alfred F Jones in The United States Of America. I was annoyed and decided to branch out to make some new friends. Half wondering if it would Arthur as much as it had annoyed me. We drifted apart and at the age of fifteen years old Arthur Kirkland moved out. My mother went back to France and I declined her offer of me going with her.

It was about six months after his fifteenth birthday that Arthur told me him and Alfred F Jones are dating he sounded so happy. His green eyes were shinning and my heart silently broke inside. I pretended to be happy for him and then made some perverted comments which made Arthur's cheeks turn bright pink.

It was on two months or something before Arthur's sixteenth birthday when I discovered how much he loved Alfred F Jones. He wanted to marry him in Sweden when they both finished high school and I decided then that I must take some drastic measures. I had thought in time he would fall out of love with that American boy, but it turns out I was wrong for Arthur grew to love him more and more by the day.

Last night was Arthur's sixteenth birthday and it was the night I ruined his relationship with Alfred F Jones. Of course Arthur hates me and blames himself for everything. When Arthur falls down and I know he will fall deep. I will be there to catch him and pick up the pieces.

"You were against taking any sort of drugs regardless even if it was for a simple cold. You were against being touched, but you let Alfred hug you and kiss your cheeks." I whispered calmly to myself and then sighed heavily. "If only we had never moved from France."

You would have loved and wanted to marry me instead of that Alfred F Jones. I sat down on my bed and tears ran down my cheeks. I regret hurting my Arthur so badly, but it was the only way to make sure he would never again allow anyone into his heart. I regret doing what I did to Alfred despite the fact he took away Arthur from me, but it is not his fault that Arthur loved him so deeply. Love is Love. Love makes people do the most crazy stuff and my heart ached in realizing Arthur more than likely would not ever return my feelings, but yet I have hope he will at least come to me seeking shelter from being completely alone.

"I just wanted you to love me, Arthur. I wanted to keep you to myself. That was the only way to keep you from leaving me behind and for you to be alone so that only I would be able to save you. Who else besides me would even want to help you?" I muttered to myself and then I fell asleep on the bed.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	12. Hopefully Have My Schedule Changed

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

It is Monday and that means school. I do not want to go and I do not want to see anyone, but…I have to go.

"I can hopefully have my schedule change." I muttered quietly and I have not eaten since that night…About two days and I have thrown up several times yesterday. I felt sick and my body wouldn't stop trembling. I cut my thighs and hips several times, but it never seems enough to take away my emotions. I never cut my wrists and I do not think I will ever be able too. I shook my head and tried to clear away the memory of my mother with her wrists... I heard my cell ring and I knew it was a text. I bite down on my lip and then flipped my phone open.

My green eyes widened in horror and I blinked away tears. A picture mail and it was of me in a French Maid Outfit, but then I read the text message below 'I have several different photo's of you, Arthur. After all it was six hours and I kept track of time. However I'm not one to share you.'

I shook my head and angrily clenched my cell phone tightly. I was tempted to destroy my phone, but it wouldn't change anything and I put it on silent. My life since that night has been shattered into millions of pieces, but Alfred must have it worse and I hope he still smiles even though it will never be at me.

"I want Alfred to be happy." I muttered softly to myself and then opened my dresser which contained two small boxes covered in small. I have plenty of money in my bank account, but I rarely ever use it expect for what I really need rather than want. "I might as well return these engagement rings to the store, but they are already paid for in full."

I set them back inside my dresser and tears slowly fell from my cheeks, but then I harshly and roughly wiped them away. I changed into a pair of black pants, a dark green long sleeve shirt, a pair of white socks, and black combat boots. I also put on a light jacket that was brown and my book bag.

I walked to school and it was not that of a walk at least to me. I was early and I sat down on the large tree root. I tried to remain calm and forced myself to not curl up into a tiny ball when I saw Francis. I got up and walked quickly to the office for I want to change my schedule. I could feel Francis eyes on me looking at my body and I felt awful. I wrapped my arms around myself and kept on walking while looking down at the ground. I hate feeling so damn helpless and afraid of that bloody frog, but my body remembers and I shuddered.

I'm sixteen years old and I hate my birthday deeply for it appears a lot of bad stuff happens on that bloody day. I never did tell Alfred my birthday and he did not ever ask me. We use to celebrate both of our birthdays on the fourth of July and it was because at night it had fireworks going off all the time. Well to be truthful Alfred's birthday is the fourth of July and I had told him I didn't like celebrating my birthday on the day I was born. I barely told Alfred or anyone about my past. It is rather painful and Francis knows all about it.

Other kids have a sweet sixteen birthday party, but as for me it was the worst day of my life and nothing was sweet about it. On my birthday, I lost everything and I there was no way to get it back. I looked up briefly and I'm in front of the office. I quietly opened the door and managed to calm myself down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. I'm Not An Information Booth

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I sighed to myself for I'm the student office aide and it is my duty to tell those who want to have their classes to be changed that it is impossible. Of course there many other things I must do and there is paper work too. It is rather annoying and I'm charge of doing this dull job just because a student threw Pasta at the office person in charge or that is what I would like to say.

However I'm stuck with this job all because of my Pasta loving friend and he didn't even mean to throw the pasta at the one in charge. He tripped over something and the Pasta flew from his hands. He cried over the loss of the pasta and whined loudly while tears ran down his cheeks 'I just wanted to give Ludwig some Pasta, but now my Pasta is ruined!'.

I didn't even want the dratted Pasta and I kept on telling him despite it being in vain since Feliciano tends to not listen to me. Instead of Feliciano having to be the office aide it was me due to the fact he would have made a complete mess of things.

Oh well at least I do not have to work in the lunch room anymore and it was all because of Feliciano, but I do not find it in myself to hate him. It is not his fault he is a bit ditzy, clueless, and utterly obsessed with Pasta. Plus Feliciano is my first friend and he is rather cheerful.

I shook my head and then sighed heavily while thinking about how many times I had to bail Feliciano out of trouble not to mention him dragging me into trouble.

"Hello, Ludwig." Arthur Kirkland said to me quietly and I blinked for a moment because he appeared there almost out of nowhere.

"Hi, Arthur." I replied calmly and then frowned slightly to myself for today he seemed to be…rather different, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"I'm going to ask despite knowing the answer will be no. I want to change my schedule." Arthur told me softly and that was when I noticed his green eyes appeared to be lifeless. It was rather shocking, but I made no comment about it for it is none of my business.

"It is impossible and too late. I'm sorry Arthur." I stated firmly and I heard Arthur's quiet sigh. "Is there anything else you need?"

Arthur turned around for a moment and I noticed how pale his face turned. He walked behind me and I was very confused, but then I looked up to see Francis walking inside.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Francis asked me, he was looking away from me, and I frowned at him. I heard Arthur's soft whisper of 'Please don't tell him I'm here' and I shook my head.

"I'm not an information booth about students, teachers, or anyone else. I happen to be the office aide and I have tons of paper work to be done because of the sheer lazy nature of some people in this school. Along with certain trouble makers and injure reports. Plus I have to answer phones and so many other things. I have no time for nonsense." I told him firmly and my arms were crossed in annoyance along with having my blue eyes narrowed at him. I really do hate being the office aide at times. "I'm not Arthur Kirkland's keeper. If you have no other questions please leave and do not bug me with such sillyness."

Personally, I do not mind helping others out and it looked to me Arthur needed some help such as being away from Francis for some reason. Besides I do not really like Francis and he is a complete pervert.

"Um, Sorry to bother you. Ludwig." Francis managed to say and his eyes were wide in fear, but at least this time he is not screaming and running away from me. He looked a little pale and I heard him mutter quietly. "Man, Germans are so very scary. Never should have asked him. What on earth was I thinking asking Ludwig?"

I watched as Francis literally ran out of the door and Arthur slowly walked out from behind me. He was shaking and his face was white. I didn't understand why he looked so afraid, but do I really want to know the reason?

"Thanks." He muttered quietly and his arms were wrapped around himself. I briefly wondered what is wrong with Arthur Kirkland, but most of the time I do not want to know the reason and it might have something to due with being Feliciano's best friend. Although Feliciano will tell me, he tells me everything, and he does no care if it is too much information. At times I wish my memory was not so good and I mentally sighed.

"There is an opening for another office aide and I could use some help." I decided to tell him and he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Is there any requirements?" Arthur asked me and I shook my head.

"No. They are looking for someone who is not a trouble maker and a person that has reasonable grades." I commented calmly and then added lightly. "I can take you right now to the person in charge and more than likely he'll hire you. Besides it would help to have someone around who can actually work. I wouldn't have to stay after school as long."

I needed some help with the work load and besides Arthur Kirkland for some reason is afraid of Francis. For some reason or another Francis is afraid of me and tends to run away screaming from me almost every time he sees me.

I do like helping others out and some would consider it a weakness such as myself. Due to the fact no matter what Feliciano does I help him regardless and always coming to his aide even though it can be quite a pain. Feliciano calls me and he does not care about the time at all, but no matter what I answer my cell phone and listen to him for it could be important.

"Okay. I just don't want Francis to be near me ever again and he finds you to be scary." Arthur bluntly told me and then added. "Besides you need help and it all works out for both of us."

"Just as a warning. Feliciano tends to be here often and he brings Pasta. Oh yes he brings Pasta." I commented lightly and then sighed to myself heavily. "He loves Pasta and he talks nonstop about that stuff at times. Feliciano knows the most about Pasta. He knows all of the history and so on about it. I wish he would focus more on his school subjects..."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. I Have To Go To School

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. Side Note for the most part Alfred calls Matthew by the nickname of Mattie.**

I can't believe it is already Monday and Mattie told me that I didn't have to go to school, but I have too. Ivan called me up and told me he'll walk with me to school. I accepted his offer and Mattie will be walking with me too.

I'm not sure what I would do if I saw Francis or Arthur or worse seeing them together. I bite down on my lip and my heart ached, but I have to go and I'm not the type to flee from my problems. Plus I have my brother and Ivan by my side. I know for a fact Francis is frightened of Ivan, but not of my brother or me.

I heard my cell phone ring and it was a text message from Francis. I frowned to myself and read it silently. 'I'm not going to touch you ever again. Not because I'm afraid, but rather I have no farther use of you or your brother'. I clenched my fists angrily and I wondered what the hell Francis meant by it, but at least I will not have to worry about him or maybe he is lying trying to catch me off guard. I deleted the message and then shook my head.

My brother made me some toast and he knew I was not in the mood for a full course meal. Ivan showed up and all of us walked to school. My brother to my right while Ivan was to my left and I felt pretty damn safe.

I noticed Francis was not looking my way and he kicked the tree, but then after a second he swore and sulked while having his arms crossed. Ivan, Mattie, and I walked past him. My face was slightly pale, but I was relieved he was not even looking at me. However I heard him whisper to himself 'You can't hide from me forever, Arthur'. It made my skin crawl and then shook my head for it couldn't mean…After all Arthur and Francis have known each other for a long time.

"Francis seems to be acting quite odd, da." Ivan commented lightly and he frowned to himself.

"He is always odd and that is nothing new." My brother stated flatly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. I nodded in agreement and I was happy that Francis was not looking at me. I plan to forget I was ever…

"Hello, Have you by any chance seen Arthur?" Francis asked causally and he had the nerve to smile at me along with at my brother. "I do need him."

"Go to hell, Francis." Mattie snapped angrily and Francis sighed heavily.

"I suppose I will just have to find him." Francis stated lightly and his eyes darkened slightly which made my skin crawl. "He does play hard to get and tends to run off."

I watched as Francis walked away and I let out a breath of relief. Mattie rolled his eyes and shook his head, but Ivan looked thoughtful and confused. My face went back to normal and I smiled brightly pretending as if I had not been afraid of Francis.

"Best to get to class before the bell rings." I managed to comment calmly and they both nodded their heads. I bite my lip and remembered that I have the same classes with Francis along with Arthur, but thankfully I have the same classes as Ivan.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. I Must Have Been Seeing Things

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

I walked with Alfred to our first class together and his face was slightly pale. Maybe one of our classmates in this class wronged my comrade or it could be he is nervous of being around so many of our peers? I'm not sure and I want to know who had hurt my comrade in such a manner, da.

"Arthur Kirkland, Please go to your assigned seat by Francis." The teacher said calmly and his eyes were irritated. "Like I said to you before class even started there is no way for your seat to be changed unless-"

Arthur stood up and his eyes were cold. He glared at Francis and his body was shaking as he walked forward. The teacher rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

"Get that bloody smug look off your face, Francis." Arthur stated firmly and he sat down next to Francis. I tilted my head and then shook my head for I must have been seeing things for it had appeared Arthur was afraid of Francis.

"Now that drama is over. Class can now start." The teacher commented lightly and he threw Arthur a glare. I notice Alfred was just staring at the assignments that the teacher had written up on the board and he appeared to be ignoring everything in the classroom. I glanced around the classroom and noticed Francis was staring at Arthur in a rather odd manner. I watched as Arthur turned pale and he was trembling slightly, but managed to keep a calm face and his eyes showed fear.

"Stop fucking staring at me you damn bastard! Knock it off, Francis!" Arthur yelled loudly and he slammed a fist on the desk. I noticed Alfred was no longer in a daze and he stared at Arthur in confusion. "Before I kick your bloody arse!"

"Mr. Kirkland watch your mouth and go to the front office where you can do something useful instead of yelling for no reason." The Teacher stated firmly and he handed Arthur a note. Arthur grabbed the note and he left while shaking his head.

"I want to screw you long time Mister Teacher." Francis said in a flirty manner and he grinned at the red face teacher.

"You will go to the front office too." The Teacher said angrily to him and I tilted my head slightly. Alfred seemed to become more relax and I was feeling confused for the reason, but the classroom will be less loud and there will be two less people here. Maybe he is happy there will be less people, da.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Can We Keep Him

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Feliciano's View. **

I smiled cheerfully and walked into the front office. I looked at Ludwig and he was talking on the phone.

"Parents night was last week. There was a paper passed out to all of the students and that was two weeks ago. It was and in fact still on the school website. Have a good day." Ludwig said smoothly and he gently set the phone down to end the call.

"Hey, Ludwig. How is everything going?" I asked happily and watched as Ludwig sighed heavily.

"I found someone to fill in the spot for being the other office aide." Ludwig commented lightly and I looked at him with big eyes. "Arthur Kirkland will be the other office aide."

"Wow, So you won't have to do everything and stay late after school." I said to him cheerfully and now he will have more time to help me. "I'm so very happy, vee. You found someone to work with you even though at times you are so very scary."

Ludwig shook his head and then looked at me with bored blue eyes. I giggled and then spun around for a moment with my arms out.

"Do you think Arthur will want to be our friend, vee." I commented calmly and then smiled brightly at Ludwig. "He is so very difficult to approach, but now it won't be as hard and I could give him some Pasta too. Do you think Arthur would like pasta?"

"Feliciano, I have no idea." Ludwig told me and his arms were crossed. I smiled to myself and then grinned at him. I noticed Arthur Kirkland was slowly opening the door and he had a note with him.

"I'll just ask him now." I stated happily and I walked over to Arthur. I notice that Francis was opening the door, but I was paying more attention to Arthur for I want to ask him something.

"Hey, Arthur. Do you like Past-" I started to ask, but then I noticed Arthur was not paying attention and he was looking at the door with a pale face.

"Hello, Arthur-" Francis said in a rather…I'm not too sure what to call it, but I'm pretty sure Ludwig would call it a flirty voice.

"Oh dear. You are still here, Ludwig." Francis said loudly and his eyes were wide. Hmm, Francis has always been afraid of Ludwig for some reason and to me it made no sense. Arthur handed Ludwig a note and he nodded.

"Francis, I also received a call about you. You have been assigned to cafeteria duty." Ludwig stated coldly and I shivered slightly for his tone was rather frightening.

"May I ask where will Arthur—" Francis started to ask, but for some reason he stopped and I blinked to myself.

"Francis it is none of your concern or business. Now off to the cafeteria now." Ludwig said to Francis in a firm voice and I watched as Francis ran out of the office while saying something about 'Scary German and I never learn'.

"So Arthur do you like pasta?" I asked cheerfully and Arthur blinked at me.

"What?" Arthur asked me and I heard Ludwig sigh heavily while shaking his head.

"Do you like pasta?" I asked Arthur in a slow manner and I noticed Arthur smiled faintly.

"Yes, but not as much as you." Arthur replied calmly and I smiled brightly at him before turning to Ludwig with wide eyes.

"Oh, Ludwig. Can we keep him?" I asked in a pleading voice to Ludwig and then giggled at the shocked look on Ludwig's face. "He likes Pasta!"

"Arthur is not a pet." Ludwig told me firmly and his cheeks were pink. "You are embarrassing me."

"Arthur will you be our friend? You like pasta and I like pasta. Ludwig here doesn't like it, but that's okay because his favorite food sucks. I tried it once and felt as if I would die. I have been trying to show him pasta is way better than his crappy bratwurst, but he refuses to accept the simple fact. Please be our friend?" I commented cheerfully and then I looked at him with my best puppy dog expression along with having my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Um sure, but I'm not really good with-" Arthur started to say, but I cut him off and grabbed his hand. He looked confused, but didn't turn pale like when Francis showed up and I still do not know why Arthur went still when Francis was around. Best not to think about it too much or else my head will hurt. I leave all of the thinking to Ludwig and he has the right answers.

"That's okay because Ludwig here is terrible with words and heh people find him really scary. He even scares me at times, vee. It's alright because he can be really nice and helpful." I stated calmly and then added lightly while staring up at Arthur with big eyes. "Ludwig is really smart and he helps me a lot. Did you know Ludwig and I have about half of our classes together with you? Of course Ludwig and I have all of the same classes as each other."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Looking Into It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter will be in Gilbert's view.**

I was cleaning up the lunch room and it was boring as hell. Just because I flipped off a few teachers, ripped up several so called important papers, and told everyone to go to hell… Does not mean I should suffer and clean up the fucking bubble gum from under the lousy tables not to mention under the benches.

"I'm way too awesome for this bullshit." I muttered bitterly and then I heard the door slam open. Awesome it is Francis my second best friend and I won't have to suffer alone.

"Oh, You are here too Gilbert." Francis commented lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"No, shit I have about thirty fucking days of this damn stupid punishment." I snapped and I was annoyed for this sucks ass having to pick up after others. Hell I barely even pick up after myself and my little bruder Ludwig does all of the house work. I watched as Francis shook his head and then sighed deeply.

"I have to do this punishment for a week." Francis stated flatly and I snickered at him. He finally started to clean the tables and I noticed his cell phone had fallen out of his pocket. I smirked and then grabbed it for I'm going to check to see what Francis has on his cell phone.

"I got to take a quick piss. I'll be back." I commented cheerfully and Francis nodded. I smirked and walked to the boy's bathroom. My hand was covering up Francis cell phone and that idiot more than likely does not realize it is missing. I smirked to myself and I plan to rub it in his face.

I looked at my own cell phone and I have just received a text from Feliciano. I smiled faintly and begun to read it silently as I walked into the stall making sure to lock it.

_Hey, Gilbert. Arthur Kirkland is mine and Ludwig's new friend. He likes Pasta, but does not love it as much as me. I noticed something odd, vee. Francis had arrived and Arthur's face turned really really pale. I wonder why? Ludwig doesn't want to ask questions and I don't want to upset Arthur, vee. After all he is my new friend and he likes pasta. Please look into it, vee. _

I frowned to myself and then sighed heavily. I texted back '_Looking into it right now.'_ To Feliciano. I rolled my eyes and then carelessly flipped open Francis's cell phone.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	18. Why

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

The first class seemed to fly by when Arthur and Francis left. I felt more relaxed and less tense, but my next class is gym. Mattie and Ivan have the same class with me, but Francis and Arthur have the same class with me too.

I managed to walk without trembling into the locker room and Ivan along with my brother were following behind me. I saw Arthur was already dressed, but he had on long black gym pants and a long sleeve black shirt. I noticed Ludwig and Feliciano were standing near Arthur. Their faces looked odd and I was confused for Feliciano is the one who has the constant cheerfulness around him. Why is Feliciano not smiling and why are they with Arthur? I didn't think Arthur had any other friends besides me and..Francis, but of course Arthur and I are ex best friends along with being ex boyfriends.

"Hello, My darling Arthur." Francis said as he entered and I noticed his eyes were focused towards Arthur, but then his face went deathly pale and Ludwig along with Feliciano stepped in front of Arthur. I was happy no one was paying me any attention and I quickly got dressed inside of the stall, but then I heard a loud cracking sound.

"I do not belong to you." Arthur stated coldly and I noticed his right fist was bleeding. I looked at the mirror and it was broken. I shivered to myself for Arthur's green eyes looked scary and deadly. I never ever saw his eyes looking so…scary and murderous.

"You hurt yourself. Need some help?" Francis commented lightly and I felt my skin crawl.

"Go to hell. This doesn't hurt compared to-" Arthur started to say, but he broke off and his green eyes looked as if they were…filled with tears? That can't be possible. Why on earth would Arthur be crying? He cheated on me with Francis. I should be the one crying my eyes out. He and Francis…

"Anyway, Arthur needs to see the nurse." Feliciano commented cheerfully and I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. What on earth is going on?

"He is not worth it." Ludwig stated firmly and he grabbed a hold of Arthur's left arm pulling him away.

"You guys are right." Arthur commented calmly and his eyes were back to normal. I watched as he left with Feliciano and Ludwig. Mattie and Ivan looked confused too.

"What just happened." Mattie stated calmly and Ivan stared at Francis with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, Nothing at all. Oh it is almost time for class to start. Arthur is just being dramaic and very silly." Francis said smoothly and I didn't feel frightened. Ivan and Mattie are with me. I'm not alone and my guard is still up. "Pay no heed to him."

"He broke a mirror, da." Ivan commented lightly and I looked at the shattered mirror. Pieces of glass were inside of the sink and there was blood. I walked out of the locker room leaving Francis, Ivan, and Mattie behind. I like working out and running around it helps keep me calm.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	19. Keep A Close Eye On

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I received two text's from my bruder and then sighed to myself for he does enjoy texting me, but I checked it like always for it might be important.

_West, I found something out. I looked on Francis's cell phone and Mein Gott. It is not awesome and he had Arthur against his will a few days ago for six hours, but he didn't include some stuff or whatever. _

My eyes were wide in horror and I glanced at Arthur for a moment. Feliciano was chatting away to Arthur and he was smiling brightly at Arthur who just simply nodes.

_There are several photo's on his cell, voice recordings, and other stuff. I bet he has more stuff at his home and I'm going to find out later. Keep a close eye on Arthur Kirkland if he is your and Feliciano's friend because Francis is.. I don't know. _

I closed my cell phone and then bite down on my lip.

"Feliciano, You are talking too much." I stated calmly and I walked over towards them. I handed Feliciano my cell phone and then nodded at him.

"Sorry about that he tends to just keep on talking." I managed to comment lightly and Arthur smiled faintly.

"I'm use to those who won't stop talking. It's okay." Arthur commented smoothly and then he added. "At least it is better than silence."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	20. I Have To Smile

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Feliciano's View. **

Ludwig handed me his cell phone and he nodded at me. I turned around and quickly flipped it opened. I read the text messages Gilbert had sent and my body shook slightly, but it was not out of fear and I looked at Arthur.

'No one should be taken against their will. It is wrong, vee.' I thought to myself and I found it difficult to smile. 'I have to smile and act as if I have not received disturbing news.'

"What are you guys talking about?" I managed to ask cheerfully and my smile was slightly less bright than normal. "Are you talking about pasta?"

"No, Feliciano." Ludwig told me and I smiled at him.

"We have gym next class. It is always best to be the first one there, vee." I commented smoothly and then faked a giggle. Maybe I can see how badly hurt Arthur is from… I do not want to think about it, but I have to know otherwise it will be in my mind unless I have answers. Maybe it would be a better idea to suggest having a sleep over and getting to know each other better.

"It is almost time for the first class to be over. So it would be alright to head over to the locker room and get dressed out." Arthur said calmly and I noticed his body was trembling slightly. I looked at his eyes and regretted it for they were wide. I bite my lip and then looked away for a moment. I smiled brightly at Arthur and Ludwig.

"You want to be early too right, Ludwig?" I asked cheerfully and he nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Yeah I'm Alright

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View. Next chapter will be in Ivan's View. **

I was in the locker room and I'm changing inside of one of the stalls. Ludwig and Feliciano are also here, but I do not feel worried. Francis has the same gym class as me as does Alfred and it makes me feel terrified. How the bloody hell am I suppose to even look at Alfred and knowing what I did to him. How the fuck am I suppose to stop my body from shaking and feeling as if my heart would stop when I see that damn frog.

"Arthur, Are you alright?" Feliciano asked me and I noticed his voice sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm alright." I replied calmly and then shook my head for I was anything, but alright right now and my world is in pieces. "I'll be right out. I didn't fall into the bloody loo."

"That means toilet, right?" Feliciano asked cheerfully and I replied 'Yes'. I had on a pair of black sweat pants, a long sleeve black shirt, black socks, and black shoes. I walked out of the stall and saw that they were both dressed out. I was about to say something, but then I stopped and looked down towards the floor. For Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew have arrived. I did not say anything, but then I heard the door slam open and I glanced up for a moment. It was Francis and he was staring at him with lustful eyes. My face turned pale and I couldn't speak.

Ludwig and Feliciano stepped in front of me for some reason, but I was grateful and I tried to calm down.

"Hello, My darling Arthur." Francis said to me in a flirty manner and I had goose bumps on my arms.

I felt my body tremble and then I decided to punch the mirror. To stop the trembling, to stop the need to flee, and to bloody feel numb as hell. My right fist was bleeding and there was some glasses, but I was not worried about it and it hurt like hell.

"I do not belong to you." I stated coldly to Francis and I noticed my right fist was bleeding. I looked at the mirror and it is completely shattered just like my life. At least for some reason Feliciano and Ludwig decided I'm their new friend. At least I'm not completely alone in this world at least for right now and even though I do not believe I deserve to have a friend, but Feliciano is so cheerful and he smiles brightly that I do not have it in me to have rejected his offer of friendship.

"You hurt yourself. Need some help?" Francis commented lightly and I felt my blood boiling in rage.

"Go to hell. This doesn't hurt compared to-" I started to say, but then I broke off and my eyes were filling slightly with tears. Damnit, I'm an emotional wreck and I hate Francis so much.

"Anyway, Arthur needs to see the nurse." Feliciano commented cheerfully and I was shaking.

"He is not worth it." Ludwig stated firmly and he grabbed a hold of my left arm pulling me away.

"You guys are right." I managed to comment calmly and then I walked away with them. I was worried about Alfred for Francis is around and he had also…raped Alfred too. However Alfred has Ivan and Matthew by his side.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	22. Found Out

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. If you have any trouble with some chapters not showing up then please message me and I'll send you the chapter or chapters that are not showing up. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

No one noticed, da. Arthur's Kirkland cell phone dropped and no one was paying any mind. Maybe it will have answers or maybe not. The cell phone is tiny and it can fit inside of my fist. Francis and Matthew left a minute after my comrade. I tilted my head and then flipped open Arthur's cell phone.

I noticed there was several text messages unread that were from Francis. I started with the newest one and worked my way down.

_Arthur, You can't hide forever. Remember what I made you do to Alfred and What I did to you._

I frowned to myself for Arthur Kirkland did something to my comrade.

_Remember how I had you for several hours before Alfred F Jones showed up._

I felt confused, but shook my head and read more.

_I drugged your drinks without your knowledge, I forced you into sex, I had you all to myself for several hours, and I doubt you'll ever forget that night my dear Arthur. I raped you over and over again. I was the first to have you, Arthur in such a way._

I was understanding more and I bite my lip for Arthur Kirkland had been raped by Francis several times.

_I did everything and dressed you up. I used toys, I used you thoroughly, and I enjoyed every minute of your beautiful body. I made you scream out in pain, but to you the worst part was me raping your beloved Alfred and then forcing you to take him too along with making you say such awful things to him. I know to you Alfred's one hour of being taking against his will was worse than your several hours. You really did hate doing such terrible things to the one you love with all your heart and you were completely out of it because of those marvelous drugs._

My eyes burned in anger and my blood was boiling. I felt rage towards Francis and I wanted to hurt him with my little pipe of justice, da. I had mixed feelings towards Arthur Kirkland, I wanted to make him pay too, but yet he too was a victim. I'm confused and my body was shaking.

"Francis will pay, da. He will pay dearly and I can find out what to do about Arthur Kirkland later." I muttered to myself and then closed Arthur's cell phone. I closed my violet eyes for a moment and calmed myself down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	23. Do You Want To Go Home

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I sighed heavily and Arthur's right fist was bloody. Feliciano was quiet and staring at Arthur's right fist with sad eyes. I opened my cell phone and noticed one missed text message. It was from Gilbert and I sighed to myself.

_I sneaked Francis's cell into his pocket before he left for his next class._

"Does it hurt?" Feliciano asked softly and he was not smiling.

"No. It does not hurt." Arthur replied simply and his eyes seemed to look blankly into the distance.

",But there is so much blood." Feliciano commented and his eyes were wide.

"This pain pales in comparing it to other kinds of pain." Arthur commented lightly and his voice sounded depressed. We were all still dressed out and walking slowly to the nurse's office.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked calmly and his smile was bittersweet.

"It is more like an empty house rather a home to me." Arthur stated and he looked up to the ceiling.

"Hey, Arthur. We could have a sleep over!" Feliciano suddenly said and he looked at Arthur with wide eyes. "It wouldn't be so empty and we can get to know each other better. Plus I can make pasta and it will be really fun, vee. You won't be so lonely and sad."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	24. He Made His Choice

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

Gym class was pretty quiet and Francis was keeping his distance, but at times I heard him whispering about Arthur and it sent chills down my spine. He was mainly on his cell phone and I have no idea what he is doing, but at least Francis is not messing with me. I raced against my brother and I won every time. I noticed Ivan was in a corner and looking down at something, but I could tell he was not happy and personally it would be for the best to leave him alone.

"Hey, Mattie. I'm totally kicking your ass at running." I commented cheerfully and my brother sighed heavily at me.

"I'm not that good at running." Mattie stated softly and I grinned at him.

"Alright, how about dodge ball?" I asked him and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I won't throw it as hard as last time, I promise."

I was focused on ignoring everything expect my brother and to just show off that I'm better at some sports than him. Arthur is not here and Francis is not bothering me. So everything is fine and I won't let that terrible night ruin the rest of my life. I'm a hero and I will always be a hero.

"Hey, Matthew. You still think I'm a hero?" I asked calmly and I looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Of course I do, Alfred." He replied simply and then he threw the ball at me, but of course I caught it with great ease and grinned at him. "I'm ready to play dodge ball. What about you?"

"I sure as heck am ready." I commented cheerfully and the world seemed to be just me plus my brother. I smiled brightly and it seemed as if everything was alright in the world. Just me and my brother playing dodge ball. Just having fun and I was sad when gym class was over. Time had went by so fast and I was dressing back into my normal outfit inside of the stalls. I realized that I was by myself and Francis was by the sink area.

"Damn, Arthur has not come back yet. Oh well I'll just go to his home late tonight and I know where he always puts his keys." I heard Francis saying bitterly and I bite my lip. Why did Francis want to go to Arthur's home? Oh, I forgot. More than likely him and Arthur will be having s-sex. I blinked my eyes and then looked down. Arthur cheated on me with Francis.

'I'm better off without Arthur Kirkland. I can just pretend he does not even exist.' I mentally thought to myself and my fists were clenched. 'After all he made his choice and it was to be with Francis or at least for Francis to have sex with him.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	25. Plans

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Francis's view.**

It is Gym class right now and I'm very bored, but at least I have my cell phone. I grinned and decided to send my beautiful Arthur some photo's to his cell phone. I hummed as I selected the one where Arthur was tied and handcuffed to my bed completely naked with his legs spread out. Along with having nipple clumps on those cold nipples and his mouth being gagged by a dildo. Plus tears were pouring out from his brilliant and unfocused eyes.

I smiled to myself and wondered briefly of when Arthur will return to class. I mindlessly sent photo after photo to Arthur's cell phone while smiling for Arthur would be so upset. I know exactly where Arthur puts his house keys and I plan to give him a little visit tonight.

"I can't wait until tonight." I muttered quietly to myself and after a while it was time for everyone to dress back in. I have some big plans for Arthur tonight and hopefully they shall not be ruined.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	26. Problem Solved, Da

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Ivan's view.**

I still had Arthur's Kirkland's cell phone with me and I blinked to myself for Francis is sending Photo's to Arthur's cell phone. I clicked on them one at a time and I frowned heavily. Some of them had a text below the photo and it made my blood run cold, da. Those photo's and words. It was odd for no longer do I want to hurt Arthur at all and I felt..I'm not sure how I feel about it all.

"I do know Francis is the one behind everything, da." I muttered to myself and I felt sick looking at those degrading photo's of Arthur Kirkland. I wonder if Francis dared to take degrading photo's of my comrade? I clenched my fist tightly and then there was a crunch sound. I looked down at my hand and then blinked for somehow the cell phone became crushed.

"I wonder if Arthur will notice?" I asked myself lightly and then tilted my head. "Oh, well he wouldn't have liked the photo's Francis sent."

I stood up and it was time to dress back in. I wondered whether or not to return Arthur Kirkland's crushed cell phone. I shrugged my shoulders and then tossed the cell phone carelessly into the trash can. I dumped out a bottle of water onto the cell phone that is in the trash can and then I smiled innocently for Arthur wouldn't miss the cell phone.

"Problem solved, da." I commented cheerfully to myself and then blinked for I lost track of my comrade, but Matthew is more than likely with Alfred. I heard the bell ring and I was about to headed to my next class which I do not have with my comrade. Matthew has the same class as Alfred and he will not let any harm come to his brother. I glanced briefly at Arthur's cell phone which is in the trash and then smiled brightly.

"Trash belongs with trash, da." I said innocently and then walked away smiling faintly to myself. Those disturbing and degrading photo's which Francis sent to Arthur's cell phone deserved to be in the trash. The cell phone beyond repaired crushed completely and dumped with water. I sighed heavily to myself for those photo's of Arthur Kirkland was still running through my mind and it made me feel odd. My cheeks were burning and I shook my head.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	27. Not The First Time

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I do enjoy reading reviews and This chapter is in Arthur's view.**

The nurse carefully pulled out the shards of glass from my right fist and Feliciano was watching with wide eyes, but Ludwig's back was turned and I sighed heavily for this is a pain. It is a pain having glass being pulled from my fist, the whole cleaning process, and then the wrapping part.

"Do you need me to write notes for the classes we have together." Ludwig suddenly said in a serious voice and I gave out a dry chuckle.

"I can use my left hand. This is not the first time I did something rather silly." I commented lightly and I was grateful it was over with the wrapping of my right fist. "Last time it was worse."

"What did you do, vee?" Feliciano asked in a curious tone and he looked at me with bright eyes.

"It is best to tell you later." I replied simply and then added calmly. "Class is about to start and it wouldn't due to be late."

"Heh, We can have a sleep over at your home." Feliciano commented cheerfully and I did not have the heard to say 'No Way'. Besides Feliciano is well Feliciano and he is not like Francis.

"Sure." I stated lightly and then we walked towards our next class. I remember that I have this class with Francis and Alfred. I bite my lip and then shook my head.

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked me and I looked at him briefly.

"No." I replied simply, but mentally though 'No there is not something wrong for there are several things wrong'.

"We are still in our gym outfits, vee." Feliciano commented happily and then he giggled. I gapped for a moment and realized he was right while Ludwig looked down at his outfit.

"I suppose we will have to walk quickly and get dressed back into our normal outfits." I stated calmly and we somewhat raced towards the locker room.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	28. It Will Be Okay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Matthew's view.**

I was walking with Alfred to our next class and he looked a little pale. I bite my lip and then thought for a moment. I had completely forgotten we have this class with Francis and Arthur, but there will be no Ivan.

"Alfred, It will be okay." I said softly and I held his hand.

"I know, but I'm still a bit edgy." Alfred muttered quietly and he looked away for a moment. "I'll do my best not to look at them. I will just ignore them and pretend that they are not even there."

"I'll look out for you." I muttered calmly and we managed to make it to class on time. The teacher did recall, but it seems like Arthur Kirkland, Ludwig, and Feliciano are not here yet.

"Sorry, Misses Teacher lady. We are late and Arthur's hand had to be fixed." Feliciano commented cheerfully as he walked inside of the classroom causally and smiling brightly at everyone. "Don't worry it won't fall off."

"We have our tardy slips." Arthur stated calmly and my eyes narrowed at him for I will not ever forgive him for touching my brother. Ludwig handed the three tardy slips to the teacher and then all three of them sat down together in three different seats that were located right next to each other.

"I missed you, Arthur." Francis said in a flirty manner and I felt sick. I looked at Alfred and he appeared to not be paying any mind just looking at the teacher waiting for her to start teaching.

"Now then open your books and—" The teacher started to say, but then broke off when Arthur punched Francis on the shoulder.

"Oh, my I do enjoy how you greet me. What page do we open too?" Francis commented cheerfully and I noticed Alfred was still spacing out. Arthur sat back down and he glared at Francis. I sighed heavily and then shook my head. I hate Francis and Arthur for what they did to my brother. Maybe they could save me the trouble and beat each other up, but I doubt they would ever… No wait Arthur would kick Francis ass.

"Alfred. I'll protect you." I said quietly and Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but I'll protect you too. We look a lot alike." Alfred commented softly and then the teacher started to talk again. I nodded and I started taking down notes.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	29. At Times It Is Bad

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I lost track of time and it was time for most people to go home, but not me for I'm a student office aide and at least now I'm not alone with the paper work. Feliciano tried once to help with the paper work, but it did not work out and I had even more work.

Arthur Kirkland was good with the paper work and the work load was lessened. Feliciano talked and talked about all sorts of things today instead of just about pasta. I was able to listen, but yet work at the same time and made minor comments.

"Where the bloody hell is my cell phone." Arthur commented suddenly and all of the paper work was done.

"Maybe you dropped it." I said lightly and I heard Arthur's heavy sigh. Feliciano was still smiling and he was spinning around with his arms out.

"More than likely and I will never see it again. I will have to cancel my cell phone and get a new one with a completely different number." Arthur said calmly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, but then shook his head. "A pain in the arse."

"You are lazy, vee." Feliciano stated cheerfully and he smiled brightly at Arthur.

"Maybe, but like you can be one to talk Feliciano." Arthur said calmly and he yawned slightly.

"I do enjoy my naps." Feliciano told him happily and then he added. "We will have a sleep over at your house."

"School is tomorrow and what about-" I started to ask, but then Feliciano giggled and I sighed to myself for he is rather carefree.

"We can wear the same outfit." Feliciano stated cheerfully and he gave me a bright smile.

"No. That would be-" I started to say firmly, but Feliciano was ignoring me and he was facing Arthur.

"Arthur you have a washer and dryer, right?" Feliciano asked calmly and he looked at Arthur with big eyes.

"Yes, Of course I do." Arthur replied simply and he raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea." Feliciano stated calmly and he smiled at us.

"Oh no." I muttered to myself and at times it is bad when Feliciano has an idea.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	30. Anything Else

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. This chapter is in Feliciano's view.**

I smiled brightly at Ludwig and Arthur. I have the best idea ever, vee. I wonder why Ludwig is shaking his head and sighing. He does that a lot, but oh well.

"Ludwig and I could sleep naked without our outfits on. Then the outfits would not be dirty, they could be washed, and dried." I commented cheerfully and then blinked to myself. Arthur's and Ludwig's cheeks were a bright red in color.

"Feliciano, That is..That is…" Ludwig stuttered and his cheeks look as if they were on fire. I giggled and then smiled at him.

"That is a good idea, vee?" I asked happily and then tilted my head. "Why are your guys cheeks like tomatoes?"

"I suppose it would work, but you two would have to wear underwear." Arthur said calmly and his cheeks were only slightly pink. "I do not want any naked people in my bedroom."

",But I always go to sleep naked." I commented in a sulkily voice and my arms were crossed.

"Feliciano," Ludwig started to say, but then for some reason he stopped and shook his head while sighing deeply.

"When you are a guest in someone else's home it is not proper to be naked." Arthur told me firmly and I just smiled brightly at him.

",But when I sleep over at Ludwig's home. I sleep naked in his guest bedroom." I stated happily and then I noticed Ludwig was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You what?" Ludwig said loudly and I giggled to myself for his cheeks were so red.

"I sleep naked in your guest bedroom." I repeated and then smiled at him showing off my white teeth.

"Mein Gott." Ludwig whispered in a horrified voice and I blinked at him for why is his face turning pale.

"You did not tell, Ludwig." Arthur commented lightly and he seemed a bit amused. I grinned at him and then gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep, I didn't tell Ludwig because he would have freaked out." I said to Arthur and I was waving my arms like a crazy person, vee.

"I have to wash to all of the sheets and everything several times." Ludwig muttered over and over while covering his face up. "Mein Gott, I never even knew. I should of known since he is Feliciano and at times he is rather odd. Oh, Mein Gott."

"See? He is completely freaking out." I stated calmly and then giggled loudly for Ludwig was looking up at the sky while muttering several words in German. "Heh, He is muttering in German. Cute, right?"

"Did you do anything else Ludwig is not aware of?" Arthur asked me lightly and I noticed he had a faint smile on his lips while looking at Ludwig who was still talking in German.

"Sometimes, When it is storming really bad or if I can't sleep. I crawl into his bed and fall asleep, but I wake up before him." I replied cheerfully and I noticed Ludwig stopped talking in German. He stared at me and gapping like a fish. Arthur was chuckling and I smiled brightly for this is so much fun being with my friends.

"Feliciano," Ludwig started to say and I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Wake me up next time and let me know, but also make sure to have at least boxers or underwear on."

I smiled at him and then nodded in agreement. Arthur was smiling and I giggled for his smile was pretty just like how Ludwig's smile is pretty. I notice that Arthur and Ludwig do not smile often. I want to change that fact and have them smiling a lot more.

"Okay." I said simply and then added lightly while smiling. "Lead the way Arthur to your house and we can have some fun watching movies. Oh and do you have pasta?"

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Mein Gott means My God in German.**


	31. For Both Of Them

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

I'm walking with my comrade and his brother Matthew to their home. I bite my lip and I couldn't stop thinking about those photos. I have a feeling my cheeks are red for they feel rather hot, but I know Alfred and Matthew will not notice for I'm walking behind them.

I know the truth and it is bittersweet, da. For now my mind is odd and thinking about Arthur Kirkland. I sighed deeply and then shook my head. I do not hate Arthur nor do I wish to hurt him anymore for it was all Francis's fault not to mention Arthur was also….

"It is confusing, da." I muttered to myself and I noticed that those two are walking faster. I blinked and then looked behind me. It was Francis and he was frowning to himself.

"Out of service? Why is Arthur's cell phone out of service." Francis muttered, but I heard him loud and clear. I smiled innocently to myself and felt glad that Francis can no longer harass Arthur by sending photo's. I walked up and I was by my comrade's side. I held Alfred's hand tightly and I noticed Matthew was holding Alfred's other hand.

"At least he is not coming our way." Matthew said softly and in a low voice to Alfred. I noticed that Alfred's face was slightly pale and he nodded slowly. I do not want to burden my comrade with the knowledge that Arthur Kirkland was raped by Francis and he did nothing expect to think Arthur was cheating on him. Instead of thinking maybe Arthur didn't want it or something along those lines, da.

My comrade believes himself to be a hero and if he knew….He would be crushed with guilt, sorrow, regret, and many negative things for not saving Arthur.

"It is for the best." I said softly and then bite my lip. Is this truly the right or best thing to do? I do not know, but I do know Alfred would be saved from feeling worse than he is already feeling. Maybe one day I will inform my comrade, but today is not the today. I blinked and my heart was feeling odd for I'm thinking about how Arthur Kirkland must be feeling or had felt.

'This entire thing is quite tragic. Alfred and Arthur being taken against their will. Alfred believing he was betrayed by Arthur, but in reality Arthur was drugged and raped for several hours by his childhood friend Francis.' I mentally thought and then looked at my comrade who is now smiling at his brother. 'If my comrade knew the truth…I'm not sure what he would do…I will make Francis pay for raping Arthur and Alfred…For both of them…. He will not get away with his terrible deeds to them, da.'

"Hey, Ivan. Can you stay the night?" Alfred asked me calmly and he looked at me with big blue eyes. I know why he is asking me and it is due to the fact he would feel safer with me being near.

"Da, but I need to gather some things from home." I replied lightly and then begun to walk towards my home to gather up my things for tomorrow is Tuesday.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	32. Ludwig's Animals

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Gilbert's View. **

I skipped my last class and went home. I fed Ludwig's three dogs or that is what I would love to say, but those little ungrateful…Those bastards refuse to eat until a certain time and Ludwig my little brother has them on a schedule for everything. I mean what the hell?

"Even the cat and kitten have a nap time." I muttered bitterly to myself for when I tried to pet the kitten during his scheduled nap that damn thing scratched the hell out of me. Ludwig's animals do not like me and you know what I fucking hate those little bastards too. I have a bird his name is Gilbird and he is awesome. I'm slightly tempted to get a kitten, but Ludwig might corrupt it and have the kitten on a schedule just like the other kitten.

I also set out food for the cat and kitten, but they refused to even look it. Fucking ungrateful jerks and I sulked for a moment. Ludwig's animals looked at the food for a second, but then they turned away to look at the time.

"Pretty damn creepy." I muttered and personally I do not want to be alone with them. I shuddered for a moment and then shook my head. That does it I'm going to Francis home and spending the night. Well I don't mind leaving Ludwig's animals alone for they will be alright and if anyone is stupid or just flat out suicidal enough to break in…Not my fault and that person can go to hell.

"Come on, Gilbird. We are going to Francis's house." I managed to say calmly and my cute little bird landed on my head. I smiled brightly for a moment, but then shivered when I looked at Ludwig's animals which were staring at me in such a creepy way and they looked away to stare to the time.

"Good bye, Ungrateful ba—" I started to say, but then I stopped for the three dogs were quietly growling at me and the cat along with the kitten were hissing at me. I quickly ran out of mine and Ludwig's home. I locked the door and then tried to control my breathing.

"Fucking hell. This is why I do not enter unless Ludwig is with me. Hah, innocent animals my awesome ass. Damn, My little bruder thinks they are so damn innocent, cute, and sweet." I snapped angrily and then started to walk to Francis's home. It is not as if I'm afraid of Ludwig's evil, but well trained animals. I'm way too awesome to be frightened out of my mind and running like hell to Francis's house. Nope for I'm awesome and cool….Screw it I'm running and I look fucking awesome.

"Ludwig's animals are good at guarding and protecting I'll give those bastards credit for it." I muttered to myself and I was in front of Francis's home. I smirked and then picked the lock while cackling evilly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	33. They Are Well Trained

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I might let Arthur Kirkland borrow one of my dogs for protection.

"Hey, Arthur." Feliciano said cheerfully and he was smiling brightly. "One time someone broke into Ludwig's and Gilbert's home when they were out of town."

"Was anything stolen?" Arthur asked calmly and I rolled my eyes for why is Feliciano even bringing it up.

"Nope because of Ludwig's three dogs and not to mention the cat plus the kitten made them regret breaking inside." Feliciano commented lightly and then added in a quiet voice."Ludwig's animals can be really scary, vee."

"They are not scary." I stated firmly and my arms were crossed. "They are well trained."

",But Ludwig your brother says—" Feliciano started to say, but then he stopped for I was glaring at him.

"My bruder does not like animals." I commented bluntly and my blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance at Feliciano.

"He has a cute little pet bird." Feliciano told me and his eyes were wide.

"Does not count and I was the one who trained Gilbird to carry messages." I stated smoothly and then sighed heavily to myself.

"Oh." Feliciano muttered quietly and he looked at me with big eyes.

"Yes. So his bird can do something useful and not take up space like my bruder." I stated firmly and my arms were still crossed.

"I'm going to make some pasta for us." Feliciano commented happily and he smiled at us before walking to the kitchen.

"Arthur." I suddenly said and Feliciano was out of the room.

"Yes, Ludwig." Arthur replied simply and he had an eyebrow raised up.

"I will let you borrow one of my dogs for a while. It might make my bruder less vocal, but I doubt it. I doubt it very much for he always whines to me." I told him and I grimaced slightly for my bruder tells me everything despite the fact I do not want to know plus all of his whinning.

"Thank You, but I have never taken care of an animal." Arthur stated causally and I thought for a moment.

"I would come by daily and I will of course write down what you would need to do. All three of my dogs are well trained." I said calmly and then added lightly. "After school tomorrow I can show you my three dogs. I also have one cat and one kitten which are also well trained."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	34. Surprised

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Francis's View. **

I walked home and I can't believe Arthur's cell phone is out of service. I sighed deeply to myself and then unlocked my front door. I walked inside and my eyes went wide in shock for I saw Gilbert. He was on my sofa eating popcorn and watching Tv, but also laughing loudly and I tried to stop myself from gapping.

"Gilbert-" I started to say, but to be honest I have no idea what I was going to say.

"Hey, Frenchy baby. I'm staying for the night." Gilbert stated bluntly and my cheeks turned red not out of anger.

"What?" I asked in a surprised voice and it was not a first time Gilbert has spent the night. Everytime Gilbert spends the night with me there is no sex and it was just all about staying up watching movies along with eating junk food.

"Yep, Ludwig is not home and no way in hell am I going to be alone with those creepy animals. Of course I brought my sweet and awesome Gilbird with me." Gilbert replied calmly and he petted his little yellow bird while smiling brightly.

"Oh." I muttered and my plans might be ruined.

"Anyway, I'm not leaving and I doubt you have any plans." Gilbert causally told me and he grinned at me.

"Well-" I started to say, but Gilbert looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't speak.

"Francis, Have I ever told you I love what you did with this place." Gilbert smoothly told me and he pulled me into a tight hug. I can just sneak away to Arthur's home when Gilbert is asleep and I was planning to wait until the dead of the night. At least I will not be bored and Gilbert is Gilbert. There is no way to describe him.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	35. I Was Wondering

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

Ivan came back with a small dark red suit case and he looked at me with calm violet eyes.

"I have the things I need, da." He told me lightly and I smiled faintly at him. Ivan put his suit case on the floor by my bed and I grabbed a big violet sleeping bag for him.

"See, It looks like your eyes." I commented calmly and begun to unfold the sleeping bag putting it on the floor by my bed. Ivan nodded silently and he went away carrying a pair of pajama's with sunflower's on them. I smiled faintly and Ivan has always been shy about changing around others. He always covers himself up and wears a long brown jacket along with a scarf even if it is hot as hell outside.

'Ivan has never told me about his past, but he has told me about his older sister and his younger sister. I know that Ivan moved from Russia when he was eight years old. His older and younger sister also joining him. I wonder what happened to his parents, but I do not want to upset him by asking. I'm just so damn curious and I'll end up upsetting Ivan either way.' I mentally thought to myself and then sighed deeply for Ivan is quite the puzzle.

"Say, Ivan. I was wondering what your past was like before coming to America." I managed to ask and I regretted asking him. His violet eyes darkened and then he shook his head.

"I prefer to forget about it, da. Please do not ask me again, da. Alright comrade?" Ivan said coldly and I noticed his eyes were slowly taking on a haunted look. "I do not ask about your past before I was here in America. Please drop the subject, da."

He looked away from me and he looked…I do not know what he looked like, but it was not the Ivan I was use too. I bite my lip and he looked so depressed. Not to mention Ivan was shivering slightly and he was rubbing his arms. I felt afraid to find out what happened in his past for Ivan was always…Ivan.

"Was it that bad, Ivan." I whispered quietly and he looked at me with lifeless eyes.

"Yes, Comrade. I prefer to let it rest where it belongs which is in Russia, da." Ivan muttered softly and he went inside of the big violet colored sleeping bag. "Have a nice night Alfred and let it not be haunted or full of nightmares."

I turned off the light and then went under my covers. I looked briefly down at Ivan and noticed…Those couldn't be tears, right? I have not ever saw Ivan shed any tears and it must be my mind playing tricks on me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	36. I Could Go With You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Feliciano's view.**

I have a cat at home and Ludwig tried to train him, but it didn't work and my cat sleeps all the time. I do not mind the fact my cat sleeps a lot and sometimes I join my cat in sleeping. I smiled to myself for the pasta is almost done and Arthur was getting out three bowls along with forks. Ludwig was calling someone on his cell phone and I wonder for a moment who, but more than likely he was calling Gilbert.

"Arthur, I hope you'll enjoy the pasta." I commented cheerfully and I think pasta can make others smile more along with bringing them joy.

"I'm sure I will Feliciano. My own cooking is well…not the best and sometimes it ends up being burnt." Arthur said to me and then added. "When my food turns out burnt I just order some Chinese and to be honest I have Chinese food every other day usually."

"Oh, Did you see Kiku's older brother?" I asked Arthur in a curious voice for I know Yao works at some Chinese place that does the whole take out thing or something. "Kiku's older brother is Yao."

"The delivery person I receive is named Yao and he always delivery's my take out on time." Arthur replied calmly. "He has long black hair tied in a low pony tail, brown eyes, skinny, and I'm taller than him."

"Heh, That sounds just like Kiku's older brother." I stated happily and then I smiled brightly at Arthur. Then I tilted my head for a moment and sighed. "Well Yao doesn't like me too much and I want to visit Kiku, but I'm a little afraid and Ludwig refuses to go just because he does not want to cause trouble or something. Kiku is down with a cold and I'm a little worried, vee."

"Well, If he is not better. I could go with you to visit Kiku and maybe you would not feel afraid…After I see Ludwig's animals tomorrow." Arthur said to me lightly and I giggled for this is going to be fun. Plus I can't wait to show Kiku our new friend and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Really? I'm so happy and I think Kiku will like you too." I commented calmly and then gave Arthur a big hug. I noticed he winced slightly and Arthur might think I didn't notice, but I did and I made sure to be careful. "You are really nice and stuff, Arthur."

I let go of him and then spun around for a moment, but then gasped to myself for I had almost forgot my pasta. I checked on it and it was done. I smiled brightly for it was not burnt and I'm also happy Arthur is willing to go to Kiku's home with me.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	37. I Do Not Want To Know

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I was calling my bruder up and he better answer his cell phone.

"Hey, little bruder." Gilbert said cheerfully and I sighed to myself.

"Are you at home?" I asked calmly and I had a feeling he was not there since I was not home.

"Hell no. I don't want to be alone with those-" Gilbert snapped angrily and I cut him off.

"Where are you?" I asked firmly and I had a frown on my lips.

"Francis's house." Gilbert replied smugly and he had the nerve to cackle.

"What? Will you be alrig-" I asked in a worried tone, but then my bruder laughed loudly and I bite my lip in annoyance.

"Lack of fucking faith much? Jeez, I'm awesome and I sure as hell can handle myself. Hell, I will frighten Francis and make him beg." Gilbert told me in a proud and smug tone. I grimaced and I wanted to smack my bruder for making me feel worried about him even if it was for a few moments. "Oh yeah, I'll make him beg and moan for more."

"I do not want to know." I stated firmly and flatly for I had a feeling where this was going. I do not want to know and I just do not want to hear it.

"Heh, Let's just say tonight I'll rock his Frenchy little world and he won't be able to think about anything else. Anyway Francis is not here yet and I'm making popcorn, but right now trying to find a cool channel to watch or maybe a movie." Gilbert commented smugly and I sighed to myself for my bruder can be quite..I can't find the words.

"Are you honestly going to-" I started to ask, but then Gilbert cut in and he was loud.

"Sex is awesome and I haven't had Francis yet. I'm not a Seme. I'm the fucking most awesome Seme in the whole damn galaxy! Fuck yeah! Sex is awesome and being on top is bliss, but you would not know it my dear little virg—" My older Bruder said in a loud and proud voice while cackling. I ended the call and my cheeks were burning. To be honest my bruder has sex a lot and he brags every time he has sex, but also has to boast and tells me details no matter how much I say 'I do not want to know'.

"My bruder is completely shameless." I muttered to myself and his ego is huge. Plus he calls himself 'The most awesome and fucking hottest slut who tops everyone'. I shook my head and wondered how I ended up with such a boastful older bruder. I heard Feliciano saying loudly and happily 'Pasta is done'. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl despite not really liking pasta. Yet I eat if for I do not want to hurt Feliciano's feelings.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	38. Go Back To Sleep, Comrade

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

I did not fall asleep and I was curled up in this violet colored sleeping bag which is located by my Comrade's bed. My sunflower cover pajama's did nothing to make me feel warmer, but yet brought me small comfort. I was a little comfortable, but yet my mind is troubled with many things. I forced away the memories of my past in Russia to go away and instead focused heavily on the current events. It was rather difficult, da.

'I wish I never saw those photo's. My body has become odd and I do not like it.' I thought to myself and then something wet fell from my eyes. Tears? Why do I have tears? I thought all of my tears had frozen and that they were all gone for in Russia…..I shuddered slightly and hated myself for still being afraid. I thought I was over with feeling afraid, da. Yet now I feel frightened, alone, and utterly helpless to stop from remembering my past. I bite down harshly on my lip and tasted the metallic taste of my own blood.

'I'm not the same frightened and terrified little boy of my past. I'm strong, powerful, and not weak like I was in the past.' I mentally thought and I tried to control my breathing. 'I'm in America not Russia. I'm sixteen years old and…Why did my Comrade Alfred have to suddenly bring up my past? I do not like thinking about it.'

I swallowed and my tears were falling slowly down my pale cheeks. I hate thinking about it and I did not ask Alfred about his past. My comrade is fast asleep and at least he is sleeping. I have always handled everything by myself and I do not know how to ask for help. Alfred's suffering is more recent and more important than my past…

I tried to close my eyes, but the memories started flooding in and I clenched my fists tightly. Tears were running down faster and faster. I kept myself from making any sound and I bite my lip tasting the awful metallic taste. It was bitter and my heart was racing. I blinked my eyes and then wiped away my tears. My fingers had created crescent moon marks on my palm and I was feeling slightly more calm.

"Ivan, Are you awake?" Alfred asked me a sleepily voice and I managed to speak, but I could only reply softly and in a mutter.

"Da. Go back to sleep, Comrade. School is tomorrow." I muttered softly and Alfred flopped back down onto his pillow. Alfred is my Comrade and he comes first before anyone else. Francis will pay and I can sort out my feelings about Arthur Kirkland later. I listened to Alfred's soft snores and felt a little more relaxed. At least he is sleeping and not awake remembering.

'I have to be strong. I have not ever told anyone about my past and that fact will not be changing anytime soon.' I thought to myself and I forced myself to not think, but yet I failed and my past still haunts me at times. 'I do not want any pity or anything. The past is in the past and that is where it shall stay, da. I refuse to burden anyone with what I carry from my homeland and I do not wish for anyone to have nightmares.'

I clenched the sleeping bag tightly and I couldn't stop from tears falling down without mercy down my deathly pale face. I bite the inside of my cheeks and I could taste my bitter tears. I can't sleep and I'm afraid if I do sleep…I might wake up screaming and crying…I do not want my Comrade or anyone to see such an ugly and pitiful sight..

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	39. Just Slow Down And Enjoy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

I was eating the pasta Feliciano had made and Ludwig was eating it slowly, but Feliciano was eating very fast and I was a bit worried for him.

"Feliciano, You might choke." I said to him gently and I can be patient at times.

"Nope, I have not choked once yet. Plus I love my pasta.' Feliciano replied simply and he smiled at me brightly.

"Sometimes in life whether it is dealing with events or food it is better to just slow down and enjoy it." I said lightly and Feliciano pouted for a moment, but then he nodded in agreement and I smiled at him.

"You have a point, vee." Feliciano commented cheerfully and he slowed down. Ludwig looked shocked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that." Ludwig muttered quietly and I chuckled lightly.

"I have no idea." I told him and afterwards we cleaned up the dishes..Well to be honest it was just Ludwig and I cleaning up. Ludwig, Feliciano, and I sat down on my sofa. I suggested a horror movie and Feliciano eagerly agreed to it, but Ludwig was a little hesitant and in the end he agreed. After a few hours it was getting late and school is tomorrow. I pulled out two sleeping bags and Ludwig decided to just sleep in his outfit, but Feliciano….

'At least Feliciano's naked body will be covered up inside of the sleeping bag.' I mentally thought to myself and then sighed while shaking my head. Ludwig was embarrassed and his hands covered his beet red face. My own cheeks were burning, but I was not as embarrassed as Ludwig and I came to terms Feliciano is just being himself…regardless of what others may feel about it and it is an admirable quality in some ways.

"Why is it Feliciano can be so at ease with being naked? Why is it my own bruder Gilbert can be shameless and becomes naked at random times? My bruder and Feliciano are the same in some ways, but at least Feliciano is not a pervert." Ludwig muttered to himself and he shook his head. I smiled faintly and then went under my covers. I felt at ease and safe.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	40. I Know I'm Awesome

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Gilbert's view.**

I smirked to myself for Francis is gone and he honestly thought I was asleep. I hummed cheerfully as I went through everything in Francis's bedroom and I held a black trash bag with one hand. I was putting anything involving Arthur Kirkland into the bag and of course quickly went through the rest of the house. I smirked evilly and then dragged the now rather heavy trash bag outside. I put it in a safe location where other things would not catch on fire and begun pouring gasoline all around the trash bag. I stepped back and lit a match.

I cackled evilly as I threw the match onto the trash bag and I felt proud of myself. I watched the trash bag as it burned and smirked to myself for those flames are rather pretty. I had a water hose in one hand just in case and soon everything was turned into ashes. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Awesome to Awesome.

"Heh, Francis. No longer can you enjoy it." I said proudly and felt rather awesome, but of course I'm always fucking awesome. My hands were on my hips and my face was held up high. I walked back inside of the house and upstairs into Francis's room. I stripped myself and cackled for I'm going to top Francis. I'm going to make him forget everything and he won't give a damn about anyone else. After a few minutes Francis arrived and he looked depressed. I smirked and time to make my presence known to him.

"Hey, French hottie. I'm going to rock your fucking world and blow your damn mind away." I purred at him and I watched smugly as Francis's cheeks turned red. "I know I'm sexy and awesome."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	41. What Is Going On

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I fixed the little typo on Chapter 39 and it was suppose to be Arthur's View. This chapter is in Francis's View. **

I smiled happily for Gilbert is asleep and I quietly made my way out of my house. I walked to Arthur's home and it is completely dark. It was rather easy for I knew where the key was located and I quietly opened the door.

"That was rather easy." I whispered softly to myself and made my way upstairs to Arthur's bedroom. I was grinning and feeling excited for I will get to have Arthur again. I walked to Arthur's bed and smiled gently for he was fast asleep, but then I felt a sudden punch to my gut and my mouth was covered by a firm hand.

'What is going on.' I mentally thought and I felt as if I was not getting any air.

"Francis get the fuck out and don't ever come back here. You caused enough damage to Arthur Kirkland. You are a disgrace to humans everywhere." The voice was stern and firm not to mention very threatening. My face turned deathly pale and what on earth is Ludwig doing here in Arthur's bedroom. I noticed there was another person sleeping on the floor beside Arthur's bed and more than likely it was Feliciano.

My mouth was uncovered and I felt strong arms gripping me tightly. He lifted me up and carried me downstairs, but then opened the door and he literally threw me harshly outside. I cried out in pain and Ludwig slammed the door shut. This is rather depressing and talk about a kill joy. I never heard Ludwig cuss and he seemed really pissed off. Maybe because I woke him up? I sighed heavily and made my way back home where there is no violent Germans…Only a sleeping and lazy German named Gilbert.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	42. If I Was Not Here

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I heard a noise and my blue eyes narrowed. I walked away and the door was opened. I noticed it was Francis and he was looking down at Arthur. I crept up behind him silently and punched him in the gut. I quickly covered his mouth up and then said into his right ear.

"Francis get the fuck out and don't ever come back. You caused enough damage to Arthur Kirkland." I said in firm and threatening voice. I uncovered his mouth and I gripped Francis tightly. I easily lifted him and carried him downstairs. I opened the door and then threw him outside. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I placed something in front of the door and begun checking all of the windows.

I found a few unlocked and I firmly locked them. I'm glad that Feliciano decided he wanted to spend the night here and that Arthur had agree. What might have happened if I was not here? I shuddered to myself and then sighed deeply. I'll let Arthur borrow one of my dogs and I will even let him borrow my cat.

"It is best to be safe than sorry." I muttered to myself and I couldn't go back to sleep. What if Francis in his stupidity decides to come back and I'm asleep on the job. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened on my watch and I will tell them about Francis little unwanted visit. I will have to talk about with Arthur about changing his locks and making sure to keep them on his person at all times, but also for him to make sure all of his windows are locked up.

"I can handle being awake for an entire night." I said lightly and I walked back upstairs to keep watch. After all I can't let anyone hurt one of my friends and I know it is rather sudden, but I consider Arthur Kirkland to be a friend.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	43. You Will Not Ever Do It Again

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Gilbert's View. **

I smirked at Francis and then I pounced him. I moved him onto the bed and then tied Francis up onto the bed.

"Heh, I have to warn you. I can be pretty damn kinky and one hell of a tease." I said smugly and then gagged him with a piece of cloth that I had found on the floor. His eyes were wide and I grinned at him showing off my pearly white teeth.

Francis tried to talk, but the cloth kept him from speaking and I felt his pulse.

"Damn. Your pulse is racing baby." I commented smoothly and looked at my handy work. Pay back is a bitch as someone had once said and I smirked at him. "Now my darling and beloved friend. Just to let you know I had looked through your cell phone and I find myself at a crossing point…"

Francis face went pale and I merely smiled at him brightly.

"You had poor Arthur Kirkland against his will and he was a virgin. Seriously, man not cool and not right. My baby brother is a virgin and don't even think about trying the same shit on him. He would kick your ass and if he can't..,,Heh, You don't wanna find out what I would do to you if you fucking raped my little bruder." I said darkly and my eyes were narrowed. "Now, Francis. I'm going to have you roughly for oh I have no damn idea and I sure as hell will not show you mercy."

My arms were crossed and Francis was trembling in fear.

"Oh, you are feeling fucking frightened and I have not done a damn thing to you. I'm not going to drug you for it might make you forget." I stated firmly and I looked at him with fierce eyes. "I believe after this you will not ever take someone against their will…I know what you did to Arthur and Alfred…You won't do that ever again for you would know the damn feeling of being taking and Francis be glad you are my friend…Otherwise I would make what I'm about to do to you a hell of a lot more painful. You think my little bruder Ludwig is pretty badass and scary as hell, but you know what he wouldn't be able to do what I''m going to do to you."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	44. I'm Starting To Feel

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Francis's View. **

I was shaking and it was not from anger, but from pure fear. My face was pale and I looked at Gilbert with frightened eyes. He has not done anything yet and I'm starting to feel….What I had made Arthur and Alfred feel when I had them against their wills.

I should of known..Oh I should of known someone would make me pay for my crimes against Arthur and Alfred…I have never seen this side of Gilbert and it is more terrifying than what Ludwig has ever made me feel…This can't be compared..I never even knew Gilbert could be scary and my mouth was gagged.

My wrists tied above my head and it was tied tightly to my bed. My legs were spread open and tied firmly apart by the rope. I can't move and it is incredibly painful.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what if it had been my little bruder. You raped your own damn childhood friend and his boyfriend for crying out loud. Hell you even made Arthur rape the one he loves and I find that disgusting." Gilbert said to me coldly and I shivered at how fierce not to mention how cold his eyes were as they stared at me. "I sure as fuck can't trust your sorry ass. You screwed up big time Francis and yeah it effect's every single damn person."

I could only look at him and my eyes were tearing up.

"This is the only way to make you feel their damn pain and suffering." Gilbert stated firmly and I felt as if I was frozen. He straddled my hips and those eyes didn't look away from me. I tried to look away, but Gilbert's grip on my cheek was firm and he refused to let go.

"You sure as hell better look at me and tell me what the hell you were thinking doing such a disgraceful thing to them. They were fucking virgins and saving themselves for each other. I'm pissed off and you best start talking, Francis." Gilbert said in a fierce and angry tone. "Don't you dare start crying because I sure as hell won't feel sorry for you."

Gilbert took the cloth out of my mouth and his hand was still firmly on my cheek.

"Now you best fucking explain yourself." Gilbert told me coldly. "I guess my baby bruder was right about you being a lousy good for nothing and to think I had defended your sorry ass ever since I became your friend. I sure as hell regret it deeply."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	45. I Never Wanted It To Be This Way

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Gilbert's View. **

Francis had tears running down his pale cheeks and I do not feel sorry for him.

"I-I loved Arthur first." Francis stuttered and he sobbed quietly to himself.

"Fucking hell, Francis." I snapped angrily and then glared at him fiercely. "Did you even tell Arthur Kirkland your feelings? Damnit, Francis. You known him the longest and you had your fucking chance, but you were too damn frightened to tell him."

Francis nodded and his sobbing grew louder.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me, Francis? Why did you not tell me before you screwed up Arthur's and Alfred's lives? Why did you not say anything before you decided to do something so damn stupid? Did you not trust me? Did you think I would fucking laugh at you?" I asked emotionally and my damn eyes were starting to burn. "I would of given my all to help you, Francis. You should know that by now."

"I-I didn't think." Francis said quietly and I gripped his cheek harder.

"You are damn right you didn't think at all." I snapped angrily and I shook my head. "You could of asked my help for telling your feelings to him…"

"He would have rejected me." Francis muttered and I glared down at him.

"So fucking what, Francis. They are plenty of people out there and you know what I wouldn't have left you alone to deal with rejection. I sure as hell wouldn't have left you alone to cry and I would have cheered your sorry ass up. That is what friends do for each other." I said coldly and then added harshly. "It is too late, Francis. You did the worst possible thing and ruined their lives. I hope you are damn proud of what your selfishness did to them and I hope you will be happy to be all alone."

"I didn't mean too, Gilbert. I just wanted Arthur to love me and I wanted them to break up. I just wanted him to love me like I love him." Francis whispered and he was sobbing. I looked down at him coldly and then shook my head.

"You are French and call yourself a master of love, but you don't know a damn thing about it. Love is freely given and it is wrong to expect it to be returned." I said calmly and then I harden my eyes. "I will not show you mercy, Francis."

'To think I had loved you and that is why I never did have sex with you. I'm such a damn fool and my little bruder was right. This is going to hurt me as much as it would hurt you, Francis. Hell maybe even more to me because I fucking loved you and I hate having to be the one to do this to you, but I have to for no one else will be as cruel as I.' I thought bitterly to myself and I looked down at Francis's tear stained cheeks.

'It will be worth it if you do not ever do such a thing again…I have to do the one to this to you…For you had considered me to be your best friend, but yet you didn't tell me about how you felt about Arthur Kirkland and I could of helped you…I never did ask you to love me..I never did tell you I love you… ' I mentally thought to myself and I covered Francis eyes. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't make a sound. I bite my lip and it was bleeding like crazy.

'I never wanted it to be this way Francis. I sure as hell didn't think you were capable of raping someone. I hate it so bad and I'm dreading this completely. Fuck, Fuck, I can't stand having to do this to you.' I thought and my tears kept on spilling. My hands still firmly and completely covering Francis's eyes. 'I got no choice and you left me with no other option. I have to make sure you never again will rape someone just because you love them and wanted to be left with something. I will not enjoy this one bit, Francis.'

I managed to stop my tears and I didn't bother wiping them away. I put on my stone cold expression and uncovered Francis's eyes.

"Are you ready, Francis." I said darkly and he just stared at me with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	46. I Realize Now

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Francis's view. Next Chapter will be in Arthur's View.**

Gilbert uncovered my eyes and I couldn't help, but stare at him. His lip was bleeding and I noticed his eyes were puffy. I could tell he had been crying and that is why he had covered my eyes. My heart sunk in guilt for I'm making Gilbert suffer and he had always been there for me. I never even noticed and I barely heard his words.

I realize that in reality Arthur did not honestly care about me, but Gilbert oh Gilbert really did give a damn about me. I was so stupid and blinded by what I had believed to be love for Arthur. I screwed up completely and I should have known better.

Gilbert was always there, he cared about me, he always came when I needed him even if it was one in the morning, and I sobbed to myself for I had someone who really loved me right here by my side. The one who loved me all along was Gilbert and he didn't mind how I was always flirting with everyone else expect him, but maybe he did mind and just didn't tell me.

"To think I had loved you since I first met you, Francis." I heard Gilbert say in a very soft whisper and I was barely able to hear him. I had his length between my legs and he was suddenly inside of me. I didn't cry for I felt incredibly numb and my heart felt as if it was breaking.

I did not feel anything as Gilbert moved inside of me for I was too busy thinking about everything he had done for me and I had been such an idiot. My eyes were closed and I could fell Gilbert's tears falling on my lips. It was bittersweet to find out the truth and it is too late for anything. Gilbert must be disgusted by my actions towards Arthur and Alfred.

I could hear his quiet mutters of 'I hate it, I hate it, I hate it so much' and tears fell from my eyes. Why was I so blind? I wanted to comfort Gilbert, but knew he would refuse it and I knew Gilbert was wondering how he could of stopped me from taking….I never did honest to all goodness tell Gilbert about my plans or how I thought I had felt towards Arthur Kirkland.

It had not been love that I had felt towards Arthur and Gilbert has shown me that. I do not know how long Gilbert went on, but he stopped and collapsed softly onto me falling asleep. I could feel his tears on my chest and he was trembling.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. For making you do such a thing, but to be honest I enjoyed it and one would think I'm crazy for liking it. However I did not enjoy it completely for you were so terribly sad. You said you would be ruthless, but no…You were not cruel and I know you couldn't because of your feelings towards me…I was so much rougher and cruel when I took Arthur Kirkland…" I whispered softly and Gilbert didn't say anything for he had fallen asleep. "Oh what have I done to us? I hope you will not leave me alone. What would I do without you, Gilbert?"

I ignored how my body ached mainly it was just my wrists and ankles, but nowhere else expect perhaps my heart.

"I realize now in my heart I have always loved you and I never even knew it until it was too late. I couldn't accept it and didn't want to ruin our friendship. I really screwed up, Gilbert. I honest to goodness messed everything up." I muttered bitterly and Gilbert just like Arthur will leave me, but this time it will hurt like hell and I remembered all of the times I had with Gilbert. I didn't mind the pain and my tears were gone. I only thought of my dear sweet Gilbert and how if only things had been different.

If only I had not drugged Arthur's drinks and if only I had not done those terrible deeds. I doubt I will have a happy ending and I realize that I may end up completely alone. I'm not strong and I will more than likely commit….But I would not if only Gilbert will stay with me and keep on loving me. I'm twisted and I forget on how I became this way.

Maybe it had started when I found out….the truth and how my life was a lie…I really couldn't get over it…I told Gilbet and I forget when I told him, but I never did tell Arthur...I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	47. What Is It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

I woke up and I noticed Ludwig was standing up. Plus I glanced down and Feliciano was still snoring. I got out of bed and walked towards Ludwig. I noticed he looked a bit tired and Ludwig was sighing deeply.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you." Ludwig suddenly said to me and he was clenching his fists slightly.

"What is it?" I asked calmly and then Ludwig answered me.

"Well, Francis managed to get into your bedroom. However I kicked him out and I double checked your windows. A few of them were unlocked, but I believe he used a key and got inside of your home. I can help you change your locks and have your home better protected." Ludwig stated in a serious voice and I nodded silently. My face was pale and I bite my lip.

"Pasta, I love pasta." Feliciano muttered in his sleep and I had to smile for that is rather funny.

"Feliciano, Wake up already." Ludwig said firmly and he tried to shake him awake, but only received giggles and mutterings of pasta.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	48. Don't Make Me Regret It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Gilbert's view.**

I woke up and untied Francis. I bite my lip and his wrists were so bruised along with his ankles. I shook my head and tears filled my eyes. I feel terrible and I have no right for it was my fault. I moved to get off of Francis, but suddenly I was pulled down and he held me tightly.

"Gilbert, Please don't leave me." Francis whispered softly and I couldn't find the strength to move. "I swear to you I will leave Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F Jones alone. I won't talk or even look at them. I would even transfer to another school, but please stay with me. I'm sorry and I'm not upset with you."

I stared at him and then tried to look away, but Francis cupped a hand over my right cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. I tried to speak, but I was completely speechless and Francis just looked at me with those eyes. I'm a fucking fool because I can't find it inside of myself to truly hate him and I still love him despite everything that has happened.

I know Francis's secret's and I know almost everything about him.

"I would wilt away like a dying red rose and I need you." Francis muttered gently and I couldn't deny him despite telling myself I shouldn't I really shouldn't trust him. I looked at him and then hugged him back.

"Fine, but please don't make me regret it." I whispered softly and to be honest no one has really loved me. I know family and friendship love, but not love love.

"I won't my dear Gilbert." Francis said to me quietly and he kissed me gently. We are both really fucked up and twisted as hell, but in the end I suppose we have each other and who else would really want us? Francis and I…are well…I don't know what to call us exactly…

"I don't feel like going to fucking school." I stated bluntly and I noticed Francis's faint smile.

"Oddly enough I feel the same way." Francis told me and he rolled over on his side. His arms were wrapped around my hips and I also had my arms around his hips. "Let's just stay here and pretend in the world…It is only us and no one else."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	49. It Is Just That Simple

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Feliciano's View. **

I yawned loudly and then got out of the sleeping bag. I stretched and then looked at my friends who were sighing heavily. I smiled at them and waved 'Hello' to them.

"Feliciano, Get some underwear on now." Ludwig stated to me firmly and I smiled cheerfully at him. "We do not want to see you naked. Go put on your underwear and also your outfit too."

"Oh, but I could always go commando." I whined to Ludwig and then smiled at him brightly while looking at him with big eyes.

"Feliciano." Ludwig said to me sternly and I giggled for his expression was so cute. I covered my mouth and I still giggled for Ludwig's cheeks were turning red.

"Feliciano." Arthur told me calmly and I crossed my arms for a moment in a pout.

"Alright, Ludwig and Arthur. I will get dressed, vee." I said in a sulkily voice and then went out to collect my outfit from the dryer. I did not mention that I never even wear underwear to begin with at all and I smiled to myself. I pulled out my outfit and then changed quickly for I do not want to leave my friends waiting. I run back upstairs and then my eyes went slightly wide for the scene I was greeted with…Arthur had tears in his eyes and I walked quickly over to him.

"Arthur, Arthur. What is wrong? You can tell me, vee." I muttered softly and I hugged him. I could feel Arthur's tears falling and Ludwig is not very good at dealing with crying people.

"You two know about…about.." Arthur said to me and his voice was breaking. "How can you even want to be my friend? How?"

I bite my lip and then tried to smile for I wanted him to feel comforted.

"It is not your fault Arthur, vee. It is Francis fault. You shouldn't blame yourself and stuff. I think you are nice and sometimes there doesn't need to be a reason to be someone's friend." I told him calmly and Arthur looked at me with tear filled eyes.

I looked at Ludwig with pleading eyes and he walked over. I noticed he has composed himself and I smiled to myself for Ludwig is so reliable even when it is with things he is not use too.

"It is just like Feliciano has said. There does not need to be a reason. We are friends and it is just that simple, Arthur." Ludwig stated in a serious voice and then he joined in on the hug. I smiled to myself and we stayed there hugging Arthur for a few moments.

"Thank you." Arthur muttered quietly and we broke the hug.

"It is no problem, vee." I told him cheerfully and Arthur smiled faintly at me. I'm glad that I can make him smile and I looked at Ludwig.

"You are our friend." Ludwig stated calmly and then we walked downstairs to have a quick breakfast.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	50. The Small Details

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Alfred's view.**

I woke up and I got out of bed. I wondered where Ivan is right now, but more than likely he is up and I walked downstairs.

"Hello, Comrade." Ivan said quietly and he was making breakfast. I walked over to him and then smiled bright, but I noticed something and it was his eyes were puffy not to mention he looked as if he was not able to fall asleep. My heart sunk and I bite my lip feeling guilty at bringing out the subject of his past in Russia.

"I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes." I commented lightly and Ivan looked at me for a moment.

"I know how to read, da." Ivan stated softly and he sighed deeply to himself. "It does not take a genius to make a mere pancake."

"Well I tried to make a pancake and it ended up being burnt." I commented and then looked at Ivan with wide blue eyes. I forced myself not to think about how Arthur tried and tried so hard to make just one pancake for me. He had been near tears with frustration and my pancake had been less burnt than his pancake. Arthur's pancake had been completely black and it was simply not fit for anyone to eat. I blinked my eyes and then shook my head.

"Also it takes effort and time, da. To watch over the food closely and carefully making sure to be gentle with it." Ivan told me calmly and I chuckled to myself.

"You are funny, Ivan." I said to me cheerfully and Ivan always does make me smile.

"I was not trying to be funny." Ivan stated and he sounded a little annoyed, but it was better than seeing his violet eyes depressed and I personally do not think Ivan wants me to ask any sort of questions dealing with his emotions.

"Because you were funny." I commented lightly and Ivan shook his head.

"No, I was being completely serious. You need to watch and pay attention to the small details, da. Small details are important and helps to connect a puzzle." Ivan said to me and he was looking at me with those violet eyes. I can tell he had been crying before I showed up and I looked away for a moment. I just can't handle it and I looked down to the ground in shame for not being able to help or find out what is wrong with Ivan.

"It is alright. You do not know how to make a pancake, Comrade." Ivan told me calmly and I looked briefly at him. "School will be starting in about an hour."

"Hey, have you seen Mattie?" I asked in a curious voice and Ivan tilted his head slightly.

"Da. He went on ahead." Ivan replied lightly and I bite my lip.

"Do you think he will be alright?" I asked and I was feeling a bit worried about my brother.

"Matthew can handle himself." Ivan stated firmly and he gave me a plate of pancakes. "Do you want syrup?"

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	51. School Will Be Certainly Loud

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Matthew's View. **

I decided to leave early and I left Alfred in Ivan's care. I was walking slowly to school and thinking about the last few days, but then my train of thought was interrupted suddenly by a loud voice.

"Antonio, You tomato bastard! My little brother is not home and I tried to call his cell phone, but it is dead! I was gone for a week to Spain with you, but damnit I regret it because of my little brother! He could be fucking dead and I hate you so much!" Lovino yelled angrily and I felt as my head was throbbing in pain.

I had forgot Lovino had went to Spain with Antonio for a week and I wished it had been for longer. The school had been oddly quiet and I wished it had lasted, but that was shot to hell since Lovino is back.

"Please calm down, my dear. Feliciano is a little careless-" Antonio started to say, but he was cut off. I wished that I was somewhere else, but they were in the way and I do not want to be in the middle.

"Hah, My little brother is not little careless. He is fucking clueless and innocent! What if someone killed him or raped him or did both!" Lovino screamed shrilly and I had a feeling the whole entire neighborhood could hear him.

",But Lovino. Ludwig is there with him and he wouldn't let anything happen to Feliciano." Antonio said in a comforting voice and he tried to hug Lovino, but was pushed away and Antonio sulked for a moment.

"I hate that potato bastard! Feliciano is always praising and praising Ludwig, but does he praise me anymore! Hell no and is always about Ludwig! Oh Ludwig said this or Ludwig said that!" Lovino snapped angrily and his arms were crossed. "Fucking hell Feliciano won't stop talking about Ludwig!"

I sighed deeply and then I heard a somewhat less loud voice.

"Hey, brother. You are back! I missed you." Feliciano said cheerfully and he hugged Lovino.

"Yeah right, Feliciano. Why the hell is your cell phone dead?" Lovino asked tensely and his arms were crossed.

"Well, I dropped in the toilet." Feliciano commented happily and he smiled brightly at Lovino whose eyes were twitching. I managed to walk quickly and just in time for there was another shout.

"You potato bastard! I bet you dropped my little brother's cell phone just to have your German way with him!" Lovino yelled and I shook my head for school will be certainly loud.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	52. I Love Everything About You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Antonio's View. **

I can tell my dear Lovino is worried about his younger brother Feliciano because ever since the plane had landed..He kept on trying again and again to call Feliciano..His beautiful and expressive eyes were looking a bit watery. He was near tears and I hugged him tightly with my arms wrapped around his slim waist. I wanted to cheer up my sad Lovino and make him feel happy.

"Lovino, I love you." I told him cheerfully and I had my face on his shoulder lightly kissing his slender neck.

"Antonio…You are embarrassing me..Tomato bastard." Lovino muttered and his face was flushed red. I kissed him on the lips lightly and enjoyed his red cheeks. I smiled at him brightly and I have managed to get his mind off of worrying about Feliciano. I was a little worried too, but everything will be okay for Ludwig is with Feliciano.

"Darling. You are so beautiful and I love everything about you. Your heart, mind, body, and soul." I whispered lovingly into Lovino's right ear which was turning red and he shoved me away. His cheeks were flushed and he looked so adorable.

"You are too mushy, Antonio." Lovino stated and his cheeks were slowly returning to normal.

"Oh, but Lovino..You do love my tender love and care." I commented happily and his cheeks went back to being red.

"Tomato bastard shut up." Lovino snapped angrily and he looked away. I know Lovino was feeling embarrassed by my public show of affection, but he looks so cute and adorable when his cheeks were as bright as a tomato. I just couldn't help myself and I kept on smiling brightly at him.

"You are my cute and adorable tomato." I told him and he crossed his arms.

"I'm going home to get ready and check up on Feliciano." Lovino told me calmly and he glared at me slightly. "I won't be distracted."

"I'll go with you." I said to him cheerfully and wrapped him up into another hug. He protested slightly and said something about 'Not In Public' when I kissed his neck. I pouted, but then I held his hand and he looked away with flushed cheeks.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	53. I Heard A Shout

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

Alfred finished eating the pancake I had made for him and he smiled at me. It was odd for my cheeks were burning slightly and I bite my lip.

"Wow, That pancake was the best." My comrade told me and he sounded surprised, but it is to be expected for I never did cook for him until this morning and it was just a pancake.

"Da." I stated simply and I was cleaning up.

"Where did you learn to cook pancakes?" Alfred asked me and I just shook my head at him.

"We must be heading out for school. We do not want to be late." I stated calmly and My comrade pouted, but I was immune to such things. I put on my book bag and then looked at Alfred who was putting on his own book bag.

We walked out of the house and Alfred locked his door. I heard a shout and then sighed to myself for Lovino is back. I can hear his yelling and my head was starting to hurt slightly.

"Heh, looks like Lovino is back from his trip with Antonio to Spain." My comrade commented cheerfully and he grinned at me. I tried to smile back, but my lips were not working and instead I was frowning for school will be very loud. Lovino is very emotional and I have no idea how Antonio can deal with him, but love works in very odd ways.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	54. You Missed A Lot Of Stuff

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

Feliciano's older brother Lovino was yelling at me and I sighed deeply for this is rather bothersome. For some reason Lovino hates me and I do not understand the reason, but more than likely I do not want to know.

"Lovino, See Feliciano is okay." Antonio commented cheerfully and I wonder how on earth he can be so cheerful.

"Feliciano, Why were you not at home?" Lovino asked calmly and thankfully his attention was directed towards Feliciano.

"I was spending the night with Ludwig and Arthur." Feliciano replied happily and he had such a joyful smile on his lips. I looked away and my cheeks were burning. Lovino's fists were clenched and Antonio was holding him from behind.

"Lovino. Darling, I'm sure they didn't have a threesome." Antonio said calmly and Lovino's cheeks were flushed.

"Fucking bastards! They must have took advantage of my stupid and naive brother! Sleep Over's are code words for sex! At least for our age!" Lovino said loudly and he glared at me. I sighed deeply and then shook my head.

"So that means when you say that you will being sleeping over at Antonio's. Does it mean you are having sex?" Feliciano asked innocently and he looked at Lovino with wide eyes. "You have a sleep over every other night with him. Do you use protection? Did it hurt? I have not had sex yet, vee."

"Shut up, Feliciano. Just shut up. Never mind about what I had said about it being a code word. Anyway did that German touch you anywhere odd?" Lovino snapped and his cheeks were red.

"Nope." Feliciano commented happily and he hugged Lovino along with Antonio who was behind Lovino. I sighed and then looked back at Arthur.

"This is Lovino and he is Feliciano's older brother." I told Arthur and he nodded. "Antonio is Lovino's boyfriend."

Lovino broke free of the hug and he looked at Arthur with distaste.

"Arthur Kirkland. I know you are best friends with Francis and your boyfriend is Alfred F Jones." Lovino said coldly and I glared at Lovino. I noticed Feliciano was frowning and he was biting his lip.

"Go to hell." Arthur said simply and he stormed away towards school.

"Umm, Lovino. Alfred broke up with Arthur. Plus Arthur is no longer friends with Francis. You missed a lot of stuff, brother." Feliciano muttered quietly and he walked away. I followed after Feliciano and Arthur. I did not hear Lovino yelling and in fact it was quiet.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	55. Can You Be There

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. I enjoyed reading them and I can't believe I have 135 Reviews…I'm shocked and very happy… Reviews are my Fuel. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

I did not hear anymore shouting and Ivan was walking by my side. It seemed as if he was lost in thought and I sighed to myself. I saw Lovino and Antonio on the side walk talking.

"Hey, Lovino. You are back from visiting Spain." I commented smoothly and Lovino rolled his eyes at me, but then he walked towards me and Ivan tensed slightly. Ivan does not like Lovino and I believe Ivan did not bring his small pipe or did he. To be honest I do not know and hopefully Lovino does not piss of Ivan.

"Hey Alfred is it true you broke up with Arthur?" Lovino asked me bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"Yes." I replied simply and then looked away briefly. I bite my lip and I really wanted to forget about Arthur Kirkland, but it seems impossible.

"I guess my little brother was telling the truth about you breaking up with him and about Arthur no longer being friends with Francis." Lovino stated flatly and Antonio was hugging him from behind.

"What?" I asked in a confused voice and then blinked to myself.

"Yeah and I thought those bastards would stay friends, but man when I said you were his boyfriend and calling Francis his best friend. Arthur was pissed off and told me to go to hell. Talk about being fucking rude as hell." Lovino complained and he was rolling his eyes. I bite my lip and wondered why Arthur was no longer friends with Francis. Should I ask Arthur? I turned to Ivan and he looked calm.

"Come on, Comrade. We do not want to be late." Ivan stated lightly and we walked towards the school. I looked at him and then took a deep breath.

"Ivan…Can you be there when I ask Arthur why he is no longer friends with Francis." I asked quietly and Ivan stopped for a moment.

"Of course, Comrade." Ivan replied gently and I felt relieved for I didn't want to be alone.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	56. Once The Truth Is Spoken There Is

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Arthur's view.**

Feliciano was with Lovino and Antonio chattering away. Ludwig was on his cell phone and he seemed to be annoyed. It was lunch time and I walked out of the lunch room to sit outside on the picnic table. I looked down at the ground and sighed to myself, but then suddenly I was grabbed by my arm and I looked back…It was Ivan and there was Alfred F Jones by his side.

"Why are no longer friends with Francis?" Alfred asked me calmly and I couldn't look at him. "I thought you two were the best of friends and then some…You know because you cheated on me with him."

My heart was racing and I felt sick. I had hoped to completely and utterly forget what Francis did to me. I bite my lip and I could tell Alfred was getting annoyed.

"Tell me Arthur." Alfred snapped angrily at me and I was trying to speak. "Tell me why you cheated on me. Tell me why Francis was fucking you and-"

I have had enough and my green eyes grew cold. I might as well tell him since he wants to know so bad, but yet I do not want to hurt him by telling the truth. I have made up my mind and there is no turning back.

"Do you honestly want to know? Once the truth is spoken there is no going back." I stated firmly and I was shivering from Alfred's cold glare.

"Yes I want to know why you fucking cheated on m—" Alfred started to say and he sounded upset.

"I did not fucking cheat on you, Alfred F Jones! I would not ever do such a thing! You want to know what really happened that damn night! The worst night of my life and it was also my bloody birthday. I turned sixteen!" I yelled angrily and my heart was racing. Ivan's grip loosened and Alfred was staring at me in shock.

"I saw you-" Alfred tried to say to me, but I interrupted him.

"Francis drugged me and he fucking raped me for several hours before you even showed up. I had no damn idea what the hell I was doing or anything." I said coldly and quietly. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was shaking, but not in anger. "Are you bloody happy now. Francis raped me and I wanted to fucking die, but I decided to live and keep on living. I was so damn close to ending my life that night."

I pulled myself from Ivan's grip and I blindly ran for my tears were blocking my visions. All I knew was I had to get away from Alfred and Ivan. I had to get away from everyone and I sat down by the oak tree which is inside of the school's ground, but it was a bit of a way from everyone else. I curled up into a ball and my tears were freely falling. My arms were wrapped around my knee caps and I was shivering not because of the cold, but due to the memories that I had tried to suppress.

I felt guilty about telling Alfred, but he wanted to know and I couldn't hide the truth any longer from him. I couldn't protect him and I couldn't protect myself. Bloody hell I'm a failure.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	57. Let Him Rest

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

I caught my Comrade before he fell and I bite my lip. Alfred looked completely shocked and I watched as Arthur Kirkland ran. I couldn't blame him for running after all my Comrade had pushed him so harshly into speaking and I sighed deeply to myself.

'At least the truth is out.' I mentally thought to myself and it felt as if a burden was released from me. I noticed Alfred was breathing slowly and he moved away from my arms.

"Damn Francis and then damn myself for being such a fucking idiot." Alfred muttered bitterly and I noticed his blue eyes were darkening. I didn't speak and I watched as he shook. I could tell my comrade was angry and his eyes were dry, but he calmed down and shook his head.

"Maybe Arthur was lying." My Comrade said quietly and I felt annoyed for he was trying to deny the truth. I grabbed Alfred's hand and I have a feeling I know where Arthur had ran off too. My Comrade was quiet and I was pulling him along for some time. I looked at the Oak tree and my heart felt odd at the sight of Arthur curled up in a ball. Alfred was pale and he was trying to look away, but I refuse to let go and dragged him by his hand.

My grip was tight and steel like for if my Comrade does not go he will regret it. The truth is out and there is no going back, da. He wanted to know and I will not let him run away from it. I'm his friend and I will not let Alfred turn a blind eye or to deny the truth.

"You wanted to know, Alfred. He had warned you." I muttered softly and Alfred was trembling. Arthur was asleep and I had my comrade by him. "Now look at him, da."

My comrade pulled up Arthur's shirt and his face went pale. I gently pulled the shirt down and then sighed deeply for Arthur's body was still completely brusied along with there being several marks not to mention other things.

"It is no good for him to sleep out here in the open." I commented gently and I lifted Arthur Kirkland up into my arms. He is very light and my Comrade looked depressed. I looked at Alfred and didn't know what to say to him.

"I guess I really was not ready for the truth." My comrade muttered and he was blinking. "To think I was hoping Arthur had been lying. I'm such a terrible person."

I noticed Arthur's wrists were bruised and of course his right fist was still wrapped up from punching the glass mirror.

"The truth hurts, da. It always does hurt, Comrade. At times we wish to deny the truth, but that is wrong. You are not a terrible person. Just someone who wishes it was not true for you did not want Arthur to be hurt despite what had happened to yourself." I said to him and Arthur is really out cold. Alfred nodded and he was sighing. "We should take him to the nurse's office and let him rest there."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	58. At Least He Does Not Cry

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Ludwig's view.**

I shook my head and called up my bruder to find out why he is not at school, but also because I'm a little worried about him.

"Hey, Ludwig." My bruder said calmly and I raised an eyebrow to myself for he is rarely calm on the phone, but then again I might as well enjoy it.

"Where are you?" I asked calmly and firmly.

"You won't be happy with me." Gilbert commented cheerfully and I could tell he was faking. He annoys me with his acting and I sighed deeply.

"Where are you?" I repeated and I was sighing to myself.

"Promise not to get upset?" Gilbert asked me innocently and I gritted my teeth for he was doing this on purpose.

"Where are you? I'm not making that sort of promise when dealing with you." I stated firmly and I heard some giggling.

"Jeez, fine. I'm at Francis's home." Gilbert flatly told me and my eyes widened slightly for he was still over there.

"You are what.." I started to say loudly, but then I heard a loud cackling sound and it was my bruder. I frowned to myself and everything seemed a bit off.

"Well Arthur and Alfred won't have to worry about him." Gilbert commented in a serious voice and I felt worried, but also confused.

"Huh?" I asked and I was rather confused for a moment.

"I'll tell you in details later, my little adorable virgin baby bruder. I'm fucking awesome in bed and I totally nailed him." Gilbert commented happily and I heard giggling in the background. I rolled my eyes and shook for head for my bruder is shameless.

"You are crude." I stated firmly and I heard giggling in the background. I frowned and felt annoyed. More than likely Francis was giggling and I'm wondering why Gilbert has to be so…I don't know.

",But it is true. I'm also an awesome topper." Gilbert said in a boastful voice and I ended the call. I rubbed my forehead and sighed for my bruder is always cheerful not to mention loud, but at least he does not cry for I'm not really good at dealing with people who are crying. I would not know what to do if Gilbert suddenly cries and I bite my lip. I would make the one who made my bruder cry pay, but I doubt I would ever have too since Gilbert is so very cheerful and his ego is huge.

'I will go check on him. I will go to Francis's home and see for myself he is alright.' I mentally thought to myself and then shook my head. 'Gilbert worries me and he tends to not think at times. I hope he did not do anything stupid. I'm always cleaning up after him.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	59. I Wonder What He Was Wondering About

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Feliciano's View. **

Feliciano was with Lovino and Antonio chattering away.

"So brother how was Spain?" I asked and I was curious if Lovino had fun or not.

"It was alright." Lovino replied causally and he looked away for a moment.

"Oh, so cruel my darling. Remember how I made lov-" Antonio said happily and he did not finish his sentence.

"Shut up you tomato bastard." Lovino snapped and he sounded annoyed. I wonder why?

"You are my little tomato." Antonio stated calmly and he grinned at Lovino.

"I had fun too." I commented happily and my brother frowned at me, but it didn't bother me and I smiled brightly at him.

"Feliciano, What did you do?" My brother asked me and I smiled at him.

"Hmm, I was with Ludwig and Arthur. I made pasta and I slept in a sleeping bag." I replied cheerfully and gave a thumbs up.

"Were you naked?" My brother asked me and he sounded pretty calm.

"Yep-" I started to say, but then Lovino grabbed my hand.

"What have I told you Feliciano! Do not and I repeat do not sleep naked unless you are at home." Lovino said to me in a low and scolding voice. "No more sleeping naked at other people's houses."

",But I like sleeping naked. I sleep naked with you, brother. Why can't I sleep naked with other people?" I whined and my brother's cheeks turned red.

"Why not all three of sleep naked together?" Antonio asked cheerfully and he looked at my brother.

"Shut the hell up tomato bastard. No one I mean no one will sleep by my brother when he is naked." Lovino snapped angrily and I blinked to myself.

"Expect you." Antonio commented happily and he looked at my brother with…I'm not sure.

",But brother you—" I started to say, but then my brother glared at me.

"Both of you shut the fuck up. Only I can sleep by my brother when he is naked because I don't have perverted thoughts about him." Lovino said firmly and I smiled brightly at him.

"Do you sleep naked by him too, darling?" Antonio asked and he sounded curious. I tilted my head and blinked to myself.

"I'm not answering." My brother stated flatly and his arms were crossed.

"Yep, He does sleep naked by me too." I said happily and then giggled to myself. Antonio's cheeks were red and my brother was glaring at him.

"Say, Lovino darling. I was wondering-" Antonio started to say, but then my brother cover his lips and glared at him.

"Hell no." Lovino snapped angrily and I was wondering what Antonio had been wondering.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	60. You And I Are Good Enough For Each Other

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Antonio's View. **

I smiled to myself picturing Feliciano and Lovino sleeping in the bed naked. My cheeks were burning and Lovino was glaring at me. I noticed that Feliciano had wandered off and he was with Ludwig.

"You are such a bastard." Lovino said to me and his eyes were narrowed.

"Oh, but darling. It would be so-" I started to say and he puffed out his cheeks.

"Shut up." He snapped angrily and my dear Lovino looked so cute.

"So marvelous and it would be pretty-" I commented happily and he gritted his teeth.

"Feliciano is innocent and he will fucking remain innocent." Lovino said firmly and his cheeks were red.

",But it would be so perfect." I finished lightly and I could see it now. Lovino, Me, and Feliciano.

"I hate you." Lovino muttered and he looked away.

"A perfect mixture between-" I started to say and Lovino flipped me off. I smiled brightly at him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are greedy." Lovino stated firmly and he looked so adorable I wanted to hug him.

"Oh, Lovino. Don't you want to taste the forbidden fruit?" I asked passionately and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm going before I smack you." Lovino snapped angrily and I blinked at him.

",But darling." I started to say and then I pouted at him.

"Am I not fucking good enough for you?" Lovino asked me and he sounded upset.

"You and I are good enough for each other." I told him and his cheeks turned red.

"Then we don't need anyone else." Lovino told me firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"It would sweeten things up. It is so spicy already, my darling." I commented causally and then winked at him while smiling.

"Fuck you, Antonio." Lovino said to me angrily and he glared at me.

"I do like it when you are on top." I told him and then recalled how adorable Lovino looked being in control…So cute and I wanted to hug him.

"Bastard, You are on top more often than me." Lovino snapped at me and he looked away in a sulking manner.

"Oh, Lovino. Are you upset?" I asked calmly and Lovino sighed heavily to himself.

"Shut up." Lovino stated flatly and I could tell he was getting exhausted.

"I'll let you top every single time if Feliciano joins us." I commented calmly and maybe this would tempt my little darling.

"I can handle being bottom most of the time." Lovino stated flatly and he walked away. I pouted for a moment and then went after him. To be honest I love Lovino with all of my heart and he is the one who has captured my love. However I also really want to marry him and Feliciano.

Lovino is so spicy like a hot pepper and Feliciano is very sweet like sugar. A perfect mixture and I suppose that I shouldn't be too greedy, but maybe one day my darling might change his mind and see the wonders of that one very forbidden fruit. Until then I can only think about it and best not to mention it to Lovino.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	61. I Thought You Said

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Gilbert's view.**

Francis and I were out of bed, but we were both still naked and I have no problem with nudity. I hate what I did to Francis, but what has done has been done and there is no going back. I'm fucked up and I did not want Ludwig to know what I did to Francis. He would be pissed off as hell and lecture me loudly 'Bruder, You damn..I don't know what to say..That was not right and two wrongs do not make a right!'.

"You didn't tell your brother." Francis said to me and he smiled faintly. Francis and I are pretty screwed up trying to down play the high end emotions from last night. We simply can't deal with things the normal way and I'm trying to act as if I'm alright as if I had not raped him. I think Francis is acting too..

"Course not, Francis. He would have kicked your ass." I commented lightly and then rolled my eyes in annoyance.

",But why?" Francis asked me calmly and I grinned at him. It was almost like a damn game where Francis and I are just pretending last night never happened...

"For making me cry even though I was doing such a thing. Honestly, Ludwig can be quite silly at times." I told him lightly and man would Ludwig be pissed off with Francis not to mention me...Fucking hell I'm lying to myself, but then again I tend to lie and pretend. Ludwig would not be on my side and he would not be able to look at me for...I'm not sure how long.

"I liked it though Gilbert." Francis muttered and his arms were crossed. I'm not sure if he is lying or not.

"Anyway Ludwig can't handle crying people that well and he would more than likely give an awkward hug." I commented calmly and tried to change the subject. "Plus he would be pissed off at me to for… although it would be after he kicked your ass."

"Oh." Francis said quietly and his eyes were starting to get big. To be honest my bruder would not kick Francis's ass at all...Ludwig would be pissed as hell and he would kick my ass for doing such a thing to anyone.

"Yeah, my little bruder can be quite scary if you hurt someone he cares about. For example me or Feliciano, and now he has included Arthur." I stated flatly and then looked at Francis with serious eyes. "Ludwig is pretty damn smart."

"Are you saying he would kil-" Francis started to ask and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Depends on what you do and to let you know we have some connections." I replied firmly and Francis looked near tears. "Don't worry I love you and just don't make Feliciano or Arthur shed tears…Or hurt them or do anything wrong to them…"

"I thought you said Ludwig was not as scary as you." Francis whispered in a horrified voice and he looked at me with fake watery eyes.

"My little bruder won't rape anyone, but he sure as hell would beat the living fuck out of a person if they wronged one of his friends. He is pretty damn protective of his friends." I told him and Francis's face went deathly pale. "Don't worry he won't kill you..."

"I'm doomed." Francis muttered to himself and I hugged him. We are twisted and living in a dream. I know I sure as hell am trying to down pay everything and I know Francis would kill himself I ever left him...I can't leave him alone and It is all my fault...I can't tell Ludwig or anyone what I did to him..I did not like what I did and I should of just let Ludwig handle everything. He is smart and not stupid like me. Ludwig would have simply kicked Francis ass, lecture him, and then walk away...

"Yep, but don't worry babe I'll make sure Ludwig doesn't cut off your dick." I commented cheerfully and Francis groaned. "You'll be black and blue plus have broken bones and look terrible, but we can still have sex and I love you not matter how beaten up."

"At least I would still have my little mini me." Francis managed to say and I kissed him gently on the lips. "Plus I have you, Gilbert. I'll be alright as long as I have you."

I hated myself, I can't leave him, I love him, Francis had told me without telling me that he would kill himself, and I just can't let him die. I know when I got back home...I'll be forced to come to terms with what I had done to Francis...I won't have anyone around me. Not my bruder or Francis. Then I can't pretend and act as if everything is fucking fine in the world.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	62. You Both Need To Think

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's view.**

I decided to ditch school for Gilbert is still at Francis's home and I had a bad feeling. I bite my lip and I literally ran there. I'm a fast runner and I'm grateful. I know my Bruder tends to act and he annoys the heck out of me with his little game of pretend. If Francis hurt my bruder..

"Mein Gott." I muttered to myself and then found myself at Francis's front door. I found it was unlocked and slowly opened it up. I walked inside and ran upstairs. I opened the bedroom door and my eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh Shit." Gilbert said loudly and I glared at him.

"I was worried." I stated flatly and I noticed Francis was naked too, but then my eyes went slightly wide and my brain was working overtime for Francis's body looked…

"What the hell did you do Bruder?" I said calmly and my bruder looked away from me.

"I told you, Francis..He is smart." Gilbert muttered and he looked down in shame.

"Why are Francis's wrists and ankles bruised as if he was tied down with rope. I know you never ever do that to people whom you have fucked. I should know because you tell me all of the details." I snapped angrily and I was putting on hold the fact Francis had raped….My bruder and Francis were silent.

"Don't tell you decided to serve so called justice by raping him. If you did that Gilbert…You would be stooping down to Francis's level. Tell me the truth now." I said coldly and my arms were crossed.

"I-I-I did tie him to the bed and I took him against his will." Gilbert muttered quietly and I was trembling in rage, but managed to keep my cool. Two wrongs do not make a right and it in fact makes it worse.

"Gilbert, Get out and don't go near Francis.." I stated firmly and I grabbed my bruder firmly by his arm.

"Wait, Ludwig. Please don't take him away. I need him please don't take away my Gilbert." Francis pleaded and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, You both need to think and be apart for about two days. I will be keeping a close on you, Gilbert. I thought you were just going to spend time with Francis and let me deal with things like always. Mein Gott, Why couldn't you just wait and let me deal with things this time too." I said calmly and Gilbert was trembling. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and I ignored him. I grabbed a towel laying on the ground and wrapped it around his waist. Gilbird flew onto Gilbert's hair and stayed there.

"I can barely look at you, Gilbert. You know I'm completely against rape." I stated coldly and I dragged my bruder away. I felt depressed about what my own bruder did and I should of acted sooner..If I had acted Francis would have simply had a few broken bones…Mein Gott, Gilbert does not think and he just acts.

"I thought you knew better, Gilbert." I commented calmly and I decided it would be best to go home with my bruder.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott means My God in German**


	63. To Think It Has Not Even Been An Hour

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Side Note **

**Ludwig was told by Gilbert about the whole sex with Francis, but when Ludwig had arrived he noticed Francis's wrists and ankles were completely bruised. Ludwig knows for a fact that Gilbert does not tie anyone up during sex and Gilbert had claimed several times 'It is not awesome to have someone tied up during sex and I'm not into it'. Plus the fact Gilbert had said something about making sure Francis would not ever touch Alfred and Arthur. Ludwig can connect the dots pretty well.**

**This chapter is in Francis's view.**

I felt numb for Gilbert is gone and he was dragged away by Ludwig. What if Gilbert never returns? What if Gilbert decides to stay away from me due to regret? Why did Ludwig have to take him away from me?

"I'll be alone." I whispered to myself quietly and I mindless put on a clean outfit. I sat down on the bed and tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away and my heart ached. I bite my lip and I had a feeling Gilbert will not ever return.

"Why did Ludwig have to find out and become so angry with Gilbert." I muttered bitterly and then thought of an idea. What if I could prove to him I needed Gilbert and wanted him to be around me. If not I will not be able to live and I wiped away my tears. I numbly stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I can't live without Gilbert." I said to myself and then picked up a razor. I had it near my wrists and then begun to give myself several cuts that were not deep. It stung, but I want Gilbert to be with me forever and ever. I know I'm twisted and sick, but Gilbert knows how it feels and it ties us together. No one else will want us and we are the same. I love him and he loves me.

I did the same to my other wrists and it made me feel a bit better. I giggled hysterically and then started sobbing to myself. I'm unstable and I have several problems, but as if I would ever tell anyone. Well Gilbert knows and he always tries to help me, but to be honest neither one of us knows what to do at all and we just play pretend a lot of times.

"I got him all caught up in my problems. I corrupted him." I whispered and then went on to cut several locations of my body. At one point Gilbert had suggested telling his younger brother about my problems, but I begged him not too and he whispered to me 'I'll try my best, but Ludwig is really smart and calm'.

I tried to control my breathing and I felt sick. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were puffy. To think it has not even been an hour yet. It's going to be hell waiting two days and I dropped to my knee's in front of the toilet. I flipped up the lid and threw up.

'I need your help, Gilbert.' I mentally thought and then shivered to myself. 'I don't like being alone and you are the only one who knows about my issues. Arthur hates me and I don't blame him. I'm sick and twisted.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	64. Can You Please Check

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. This chapter is in Ludwig's view.**

I brought Gilbert to his room and set him down gently. He was trembling and shaking.

"Gilbert, I'm not going to hurt you." I stated firmly to him.

"Why won't you say bruder?" Gilbert asked me in a low and depressed voice.

"Because I'm upse-" I started to say, but then my bruder interrupted me.

"You hate me." Gilbert suddenly said to me and he looked down at his hands.

"I do not hate you." I told him in a stern voice.

"Please say bruder. Please, Ludwig. I should have left things to you. I'm so damn stupid-" Gilbert said emotionally and his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"Bruder, You are not stupid. Sometimes you just do not think." I said sharply to him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Gilbert asked me and he sounded afraid.

"Of course, but I'm still upset." I stated simply and then crossed my arms.

"Ludwig, Can you please check on Francis?" Gilbert asked me in a pleading voice and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Bruder.." I started to say, but had no idea what I should say.

"Please I'm afraid he'll kill himself or harm himself." My bruder whispered quietly and tears were falling down his pale cheeks silently.

"What?" I asked him and I was rather confused for a moment, but then understood somewhat and I bite my lip.

"Francis..He has several problems..I tried to help, but I'm such a failure. Mein Gott, Ludwig why am I so fucking stupid. I made things worse." My bruder told me and his voice was breaking up.

Gilbert was sobbing openly and my heart ached at the sight. I bite down hard on my lip and then turned around to get a the sleeping pill bottle which is located on my bruder's night stand. I opened it and grabbed one pill. Then walked over to him and collected a bottle of water that had been thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"Settle down, bruder. I will go check on him." I said calmly and I put a single sleeping pill into his mouth. I undid the bottle cap and slowly gave him some water to swallow the pill. Within a few minutes my bruder was asleep and I wiped away his tears.

"Oh, bruder. I worry about you." I muttered softly and then sighed lightly to myself. I assigned my animals the duty of protecting Gilbert and making sure he does not leave the house if he should wake up before I'm home.

'I worry about the things you do not say to me, Gilbert.' I mentally thought to myself and then walked in the direction of Francis's home. 'I have to take care of Gilbert. He is my bruder and I care about him. I will check up on Francis and maybe it would sooth his fears about Francis.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	65. I Will Not Hurt You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Ivan's View. **

Alfred decided to leave for class and he had asked me if I wanted to go too. My answer had been no for Matthew will be with him and I did not tell my Comrade that I had no wish to leave the Nurse's Office. After all no one really likes to wake up in a different location and Arthur might hurt himself. The nurse is out and he would have been alone waking up.

'He is simply not able to face Arthur Kirkland.' I mentally thought and then I sighed softly. 'After all did Alfred truly ask Arthur what had happened? Everything is confusing, da My Comrade is rather good at avoiding things, people, and issues.'

I watched as Arthur curled up into a ball in his sleep and heard him whimpering. My heart clenched and I bite my lip.

"No, no. Francis stop it. I don't want it." Arthur cried out quietly and tears were running his pale cheeks. I couldn't look away and I was unsure what to do, but I walked over and sat down on the bed. Arthur was curled up tightly and he was crying. I blinked my violet eyes and then reached out to hold his hand.

'I'm not good at comforting anyone. I do not hate Arthur Kirkland.' I thought to myself and I held his hand carefully for my grip might hurt or frighten him. 'I have no idea what to do or think right now. Alfred knows the truth, but yet he is not ready and decided to leave Arthur rather than stay with him. I do not understand that either.'

"Arthur Kirkland. Wake up, da." I said quietly and then gently shook him. "Francis is not here and Alfred is not here. I'm here, da. I will not hurt you."

I watched as his eyes fluttered opened slowly due to the tears and I carefully let go of his hand letting it softly drop onto the bed. He looked surprised and his green eyes were wide.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	66. I Miss

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Alfred's View. **

I still can't believe it, my mind was still in shock, and I wished that Arthur had not told me the truth about what had happened. Maybe I could just forget it and pretend nothing had happened to Arthur.

"Alfred, Are you okay?" My brother asked me and I shook my head at him. "Do you want to go home?"

I nodded silently, he grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the classroom. The teacher didn't care and I was walking home hand in hand with my twin brother. We were inside of the house and upstairs in my bedroom.

"Mattie, I just want to forget that night even happened." I muttered softly and then added. "I think it would be for the best."

"I will not ever forgive Francis or Arthur." Mattie said calmly and he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes, tears silently fell, and my lips refused to tell him about what Arthur said to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and my tears soaked his shirt.

"It will be alright in time, Alfred." My brother muttered in a soothing voice and I wonder if Arthur would ever forgive me. "I'm here and I won't let that sort of thing happen to you again."

I remained quiet and returned the hug. My brain, heart, and stomach were hurting. I pulled away and nodded at him.

"Thanks, Mattie." I managed to say and then I said to him quietly. "I'm feeling a little tired."

My brother nodded at me, I watched as he walked out of my bedroom, and I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but Arthur's words player over and over again inside of my mind. I grabbed one of my pillows and held it in my arms.

'How did everything get so mixed up and confusing. I want to forget and get past that night. I wonder if Arthur wants to forget too and keep it all buried.' I mentally wondered and held my pillow closer to my body. 'I wish that everything could go back to normal and I still want to be with Arthur despite everything that has happened. Maybe we could get back together, forget that horrible night, and pretend everything is fine. To be honest I miss hugging and holding Arthur in my arms.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	67. Does Not Matter What I Want

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

"You are in the nurse's office." Ivan told me calmly and I looked around briefly. I was not shocked to find that Alfred was not here and I knew he wouldn't be able to handle the truth, but yet I told him and he is burdened with it.

"I'm perfectly alright and I have to go to class." I managed to say smoothly and I got out of the bed.

"You do not look alright." Ivan stated to me and I sighed to myself for it is true. My hair is a wreck, eyes burning in pain, skin pale as paper, and I felt terrible. Not to mention thinking about how Alfred is reacting and the possible guilt he feels for thinking I would ever cheat on him.

Bloody hell my head hurts and I put a hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment to relax, to even out my breathing, and my head hurt a little less.

"Do you want to go home?" Ivan asked me and I smiled dryly at him.

"No. It is simply an empty house to me full of nothing and I do not plan on leaving school early." I stated calmly and firmly. "I'm going to class and I will not let a mere headache defeat me."

I walked out of the nurse's office, Ivan was walking by my side, and I sighed to myself.

"What do you plan to do?" Ivan asked me and I turned to him for a moment.

"I plan to go to class-" I started to reply, but then he shook his head.

"I mean about Alfred Jones." Ivan said to me calmly and I looked at him in the eyes for a moment.

"It does not matter what I want for it is up to him and it is all my fault." I stated simply and walked away quickly. I blame myself for being foolish enough to trust Francis and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to Alfred, but I doubt anything could ever make up what I had done to him. It does not matter that I was drugged completely senseless or that Francis raped me for hours.

"I should have fought harder. It is all my fault." I whispered quietly to myself and I blinked away my tears. I heard a 'Vee' sound and knew it must be Feliciano.

"What is wrong Arthur?" Feliciano asked me and I tensed slightly at the hug, but then relaxed and sighed to myself.

"I told Alfred the truth and I have no idea as to what he shall do, but there is nothing I can do." I replied honestly and then added calmly. "You should be in class."

"Ludwig is not back and I was bored. So I decided to try and find you." Feliciano told me happily and I smiled faintly at him.

"Well you found me and we will be going to class." I commented smoothly as I grabbed his wrist and he whined 'What about Ludwig. I wanted us to find him together.'

"Ludwig can handle himself and he will be back." I stated bluntly and Feliciano nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	68. No Need For The Blame Game

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

I opened up Francis's door and right away heard the sobbing sounds. Mein Gott, I'm not good at this at all and I sighed to myself.

"Francis." I said smoothly as I walked towards the sounds and heard him asking me 'Is Gilbert with you?'. I sighed deeply as I turned on the lights and saw Francis curled up along with his wrists being bloodied. I grabbed his elbows in order to get a closer look, they were not deep or on the veins, but it is best to clean up and disinfect the cuts.

"Why?" I asked simply as I grabbed Francis by the hips and guided him into his kitchen.

"I need Gilbert." Francis repiled quietly and I had him sit on a chair. I grabbed the paper towels and walked over to him.

"Apply pressure." I stated firmly as I put the paper towels around his wrists and he nodded at me. "I did not say you couldn't text or email or write or call one another. I'm not that cruel."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking." Francis muttered and I sighed to himself for that appears to be the case with my bruder too.

"Where do you keep a first aid kit?" I asked calmly and he told me it was on top of the refrigerator. I nodded at him and got the first aid kit down along with the alcohol to disinfect the wounds. I grabbed a cup of water and walked back towards Francis.

"Francis, There are better and healthy ways when dealing with things." I commented smoothly as I poured alcohol along with water onto his wrists and he hissed in pain. I gave him a firm lip and shook my head.

"This is painful, ja. It is painful for me as well for my bruder has done similar things in the past." I said coldly and Francis stared at me with wide eyes. "I cleaned his cuts the same way as yours with alcohol. It discouraged him, ja."

"Really?" Francis asked me and I sighed at him.

"Plus after his third time. I promised him if he ever does such a thing to himself again that I would slit my own wrists and ankles." I commented bluntly and his eyes widened in horror. "I strongly disliked him hurting himself."

"Ludwig I'm sor-" Francis started to say, but I cut him off.

"Just do not do such things to yourself again. Sorry's do nothing at all." I said firmly and Francis nodded at me.

"What should I do?" Francis asked me and I looked at him. He looked pitiful and in need of help. I just can't keep myself from helping others and I sighed to myself for I'm such a softie.

"Get professional help and I will be having my bruder do the same. I can't handle everything." I said calmly and I sighed for Francis's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Is it my fault about Gilbert having to have professional help?" Francis asked me in a depressed voice and I gave him a firm look.

"No it is not your fault." I replied sternly and shook my head. "No need for the blame game and everyone once in a while needs help."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**

**Ja is German for Yes.**


	69. I Can't Handle It Anymore

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter is in Ludwig's View. **

Francis begged me so pitifully that I agreed to let him go with me and see Gilbert. When we arrived, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and everything was quiet.

"Ludwig? Is something wrong?" Francis asked me and I ignored him for the moment to unlock the door. My body moved on its own, I opened up my bruder's door, and my heart nearly broke in half.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." My bruder said quietly and I heard Francis gasp of horror. He was about to freak out, it would not help, and I looked at Francis firmly.

"Get towels and alcohol from the bathroom now. Panicking will not help Gilbert." I stated sharply and he quickly raced away.

"Please call me bruder." Gilbert whispered to me, his face was pale, and I raced to his side. Blood was on the blankets and I lifted his wrists up gently.

"Gilbert, Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked quietly and noticed that no main vein was cut. "I did what you wanted me to do which was check up on Francis."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think." Gilbert muttered and he looked away from me. Francis returned with the items, I applied pressure to both of my bruder's wrists, and he winced in pain.

"You are being too rough." Gilbert complained to me and I know he was trying to distract me.

"You promised me that there would be no hurting yourself." I managed to say calmly despite my eyes burning and my throat feeling tight, but I must keep a level head. I poured alcohol on his wrists, he whimpered in pain, and my heart ached at the sounds, but it is the only way to be sure there will be no infections.

"Ludwig, Can't you be gentler?" Francis asked me and I didn't look at him.

"I need the first aid kit it has stuff to wrap up wounds." I said firmly and ignored the tears that betrayed my emotions. It is painful seeing Gilbert like this with his wrists sliced, but Mein Gott I'm thankful he did not cut any major veins.

"Ludwig, I'm sorry." My bruder told me, I looked away from him, and bite down on my lip.

"Please stop saying sorry. Next time do not hurt yourself. I just can't handl-" I started to tell him, but my voice broke off and I closed my eyes for a moment trying in vain to stop my silent tears. I heard footsteps, Francis wordlessly handed me the first aid kit, and I started to wrap up my bruder's wrists.

"Bruder, You will get professional help. Francis is also getting professional help." I told my bruder quietly, I noticed the small knife that had been dropped, and there were blood stains on it. I wiped away my tears and looked at Gilbert with sad eyes.

"Because I can't handle it anymore. The stress, worry, trying to help, and so on. I do not know everything and I do not wish for one day for you to be gone. I'm sorry that I have failed you." I commented calmly as I pressed the knife against my left wrist and silt my wrist. It was not painful, missed the vein, and my heart felt so numb. I want to see Feliciano. To be honest I'm quite fond of him, but it is not like I will tell anyone.

"I do not mind helping, but I just can't handle it all. You, Francis, and Arthur. Along with other things such as studying, homework, making good grades, and so on." I told Gilbert and that knife I had pressed against my right wrist. I was about to cut it, but Francis grabbed it from me.

"Ludwig, I know you would not wish to hear this from me. Two wrongs do not make a right." Francis told me firmly and I sighed to myself, but did not reply. Instead I looked at Gilbert, his eyes were puffy, and he stared at me in shock. I hugged him and my right wrist was bleeding, but I can take care of it later.

"Now I know how you feel Ludwig. Every time you saw and took care of my-self inflected wounds. It broke your heart." Gilbert whispered to me and I nodded. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, I felt guilty, and he hugged me tightly.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, Lud." Gilbert muttered and he was rubbing my back softly. "When I saw you do such a thing it made my heart hurt a hell of a lot. I put you through a lot and I will get help. I promise to be a better older brother."

I didn't reply, my face was on his right shoulder, and hiding my tears. Gilbert pulled away and wiped away my tears. I forgot about Francis being there watching, but I didn't care.

"This time I will be the one helping you. Francis hand me that alcohol please." My bruder said firmly, he held my wrist gently, and I started to protest that I can help myself. "Nope, I'm helping you and that is final."

My bruder poured the alcohol on my right wrist and I did not whimper or wince. I noticed that Gilbert looked a bit shocked that it didn't cause me pain, Francis was watching, and he was quiet.

"Say little bruder let's make a promise to not ever hurt ourselves." My bruder told me softly and I looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean it. I won't do it again and neither will you, Ludwig."

"I'll create a contract and we will both sign it." I commented calmly and briefly wondered if my cut will scar or not. Oddly enough I feel better after I had let it all out about how I have been feeling to my bruder. I normally keep my emotions firmly bottled up for I didn't want to burden him or anyone at all about my feelings.

"You and your paperwork. I'll make sure to sign it." Gilbert told me and he smiled faintly at me.

"Do you want to sign the contract as well, Francis?" I asked in a serious tone, Gilbert blinked his eyes, and looked at Francis.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**


	70. Won't Forgive

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Matthew's View. **

I have no idea as to how I can help my brother and I bite down on my lip. I do not know what I should to help him. Do I encourage him to forget or to get through it and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I wish that Arthur and Alfred had never met each other." I whispered softly for if only Alfred had not met Arthur than none of this would have happened. Time turns back for no one. The what if questions does nothing expect eat away at a person and I have no idea what my brother is going through.

After all I have not been raped by the person who I trusted and loved. I was betrayed, used, and tears silently fell. If only I had not met Francis and if only Alfred had not met Arthur. Then none of this would have happened at all.

I was not there when Alfred needed me and I had no idea. I quietly opened my brother's door, heard his light snoring, and felt relieved he was able to sleep. I wiped my eyes and mentally told myself to be strong. I forced myself to forget all about Francis and those lies which he told me 'I love you, Mattie'. I will never forgive Francis for what he did to my brother and to me. I won't ever forget.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	71. We Could Go Now

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter is in Arthur's View. **

Ludwig still has not returned and Feliciano is worried. To be honest I'm feeling a bit worried and I hope that the reason why Ludwig is not here happens to be due to something terrible happening to him.

"Feliciano, When it is time to go home. We can head over to Ludwig's home and check up on him." I said calmly and he nodded his head at me.

"We could go now." Feliciano commented happily and he was smiling at me. "There is just two hours left and we can get a head start. I can make pasta, you could make tea, and Ludwig could make something too. It would be fun, vee."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
